


The third man

by howveryfake



Category: Dark Knight (2008), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family History, M/M, johnlock (established), mollker, molly finds her way, mystrade (established), yeah thats Molly and Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howveryfake/pseuds/howveryfake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas party at the Holmes manor is interrupted by an unexpected guest. This fic is a dark one, and smutty too, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my weird ideas. Additional notes and warnings will follow in upcoming chapters. Feel free to comment and contact me :)

In September, Violet Holmes died after a brief and grave illness. The brother Holmes, having their father Siger died years before, now had only each other. Mycroft, being the elder brother, was head of the family that consisted only of his brother and himself. Knowing they only had each other now on this world, he put additional effort in keeping them together and taking care of this baby brother. He knew that this idea of Sherlock being the “baby brother” was far-fetched, since Sherlock was a grown man, strong-willed and independent, but still Mycroft could not help himself. He knew Sherlock better than anyone, even better than John did, and therefore he knew that Sherlock needed the concept of family and stability that family provided.

When December came with its bad weather, Mycroft decided that the best way to spend this somewhat difficult time would be to gather the people they considered closest and invite them to spend a few days at the Holmes manor. It was a waste estate far away in the country, an old building, a bit cold and deserted, but it was where the brothers spent their childhood. They had a happy childhood, surrounded by thousand of books that begged to be read in from on a cozy fireplace. It was a place where they both liked to return when they needed a few days off, just calming down, strolling in the countryside, letting their minds wander.

So, on the 24th of December, the Holmes brothers and their friends arrived at Holmes manor. There was John, of course, Sherlock’s..how to describe him, Mycroft wondered? Because ‘boyfriend’ would not be enough. John Watson was Sherlock’s confidante, his friend, his partner, his soul mate. Mycroft secretly loved to observe their interaction, how the two of them completed each other. Since John was in the picture, Mycroft’s life was so much easier-his worry for his brother lessened. He knew Sherlock was in good hands and that he could trust his brother life with this exceptional man.

Then there was Gregory Lestrade, and Mycroft had no problems at all describing him. Fiancée. Soon-to-be husband. Just a glance at the handsome DI, his warm and ever-smiling eyes, filled Mycroft with happiness that he never knew before. 

The four of them were jokingly described by John as the ‘gay squad’ but there also was a lady. Molly Hooper was liked by all four of them and considered a close friend. The pretty pathologist has been through a rough time recently. Her latest boyfriend has dumped her (there was no nicer way to put it) after two years of dating, telling her right in her face he thought she was boring and plain. It turned out that for the last six months of their relationship he had already started dating some young hot actress. Molly wasn’t a girl that would openly share her pain, but still it was visible, and the four of them hated her to be alone at Christmas. So, of course, she was invited, and after a bit of persuasion, she gracefully accepted.

In the evening, the five of them had dinner in the dark, warm dining hall. Mycroft made sure the atmosphere of the room was cozy and not somber, but still private. The huge fire place was giving most of the light in the room, and there was also a big and beautifully decorated Christmas tree with presents underneath. After they have eaten, Mycroft encouraged everybody to exchange gifts. 

Gregory was amazed by the elegant and terribly expensive wristwatch he got from Mycroft, engraved with “With love, your Mycroft”. Sherlock and John got him leather gloves and Molly has gotten two tickets for ballet. Molly got a perfume from John and Sherlock (Angel by Thierry Mugler, no less) and a beautiful Mulberry purse from Mycroft and Greg. Molly had a light blue scarf for John.  
\- Sherlock, your gift awaits you at Barth’s. It was not proper to bring it here – Molly announced with a smile.  
\- Oh? Molly, you’re the best? Is it the fingers? – Sherlock asked, with a huge smile.  
\- It is. You can pick them up when you come back to London. – Molly grinned.  
\- You got him human fingers for Christmas? – Greg stared.  
\- That’s what he wanted – Molly shrugged.  
\- How very thoughtful – Mycroft commented lightly.  
\- ..and how very disturbing – John continued and turned to Sherlock – Don’t even think about putting them in the fridge!  
\- Where else could I put them? – Sherlock protested.  
\- In there – John pointed at the biggest present, still unpacked.   
Sherlock was on it in an instant. The wrapping gone, it revealed to be a small fridge.  
\- You got me a fridge for body parts? – Sherlock asked in awe.  
\- And for all your nasty experiments. – John smiled.  
\- You’re the best – Sherlock beamed.  
\- I know. On the other hand, you’re the worst, since I don’t even see that you got me anything – John mockingly frowned.  
\- Oh, I beg to differ – Sherlock approached John and took a small case out of his pocket. It obviously was a case for a ring. John’s eyes went wide. Sherlock’s smile went wider, and he kneeled in front of his loved one.  
\- John Hamish Watson, would you do me the honor and take my hand in marriage?  
John was speechless. For a few seconds, he didn’t move, he just stared at Sherlock, and then, in the same time, he smiled and cried and awkwardly hugged the still-kneeling Sherlock. A short “yes” was heard before both of the tumbled to the ground, kissing and hugging.   
Everybody laughed and congratulated, there was laughter and a few tears. In this general mess and happiness, no one noticed the doors at the other side of the dining hall opening. A low cackle startled the group:  
\- I hope I have interrupted-ahh..something nice.


	2. My name is Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking this slowly, guys. This chapter is a short intro into the whole "who is the stranger and what is this all about"-business. Btw when I write Joker I have Heath Ledger in mind. His performance in The Dark Knight was more than amazing.  
> Btw sorry about the mistakes and funny-sounding-sentences. This is my Russian English doing its best or should I say worst :)

There was a figure leaning at the door frame, a tall man with broad shoulders, but his face could not be seen due to the rather darkly lit room.  
\- Have you invited somebody else? – Greg asked Mycroft.  
\- Not really – Mycroft replied vaguely, a deep frown set on his face.  
\- Ahh-ta-ta. I was forgotten. Again. – a bitter small laugh was heard.  
\- Why don’t you step in? – John invited, still giddy, holding Sherlock’s hand.  
\- Why don’t I, indeed? – the stranger took a few steps further into the room. His face was still barely visible, but the group now had good sight of his outfit. Purple trousers, a purple coat, obviously measured to fit the man very well, matching purple leather gloves, a blue silk shirt, a silk tie and even a green waistcoat – everything tailored and expensive-looking. The stranger felt himself scanned head to toe and knew he was a sight to behold. He was tall, muscular but not too buff, holding himself with a slight hunch.  
The group was still silent. Although the stranger has not done anything, everybody felt the same – this individual is dangerous. There was something menacing about him. Surprisingly, Molly was the first to react:  
\- I can’t see you face.  
\- How rude of me – came the silent but deep voice from the dark – let me rectify this injustice, little lady.  
The figure emerged from the dark, head down, and with a few fast steps the stranger was just a few centimeters from Molly, hovering over her petite figure. He gently grabbed her upper arms and slowly raised his head to stare right into her face.  
Molly let out a small gasp and made a small step back. Her big brown eyes scanned his face. He wore face paint – his face was white, around his eyes were two black holes, slightly sparkling, surrounded by sloppily applied black make up, while his lips, all up to his cheeks, wore a deep shade of crimson. As if that was not enough, underneath the crimson there was deep scar tissue, making it look like the face bore a bizarre extended smile.   
\- Do I make you feel uncomfortable, little lady? – the stranger asked, sounding amused, but Molly knew there was a lot of anger underneath the amusement.  
\- Would you please let go of me? – she whispered.   
But instead of letting her go, he moved his face even closer to her. His eyes now seemed to Molly like holes without a bottom. Scared, she closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply and shuddered a bit. His smell was..Molly tried to classify his smell, just anything to do to distract herself from being so scared..he smelled like..gasoline..but also something nice..wood and leather..she took another probing sniff, calming herself and opening her eyes. He was still staring at her, but he didn’t seem so terrifying anymore. He gently let her go.  
\- Why does our hosttt..not introduce me to this lovely. Little. Nose? – the stranger now looked with ostentation at Mycroft.  
\- You know him? – puzzled, John asked Mycroft.  
\- In fact I do. – Mycroft put his chin up. – Although this gentleman was not, and still is not, invited. Why don’t you excuse us so the gentleman and I can discuss whatever there may be to discuss in private.  
\- Ohhh, Mycroft. Don’t be such a wet blanket – the stranger sat down at the nearby sofa. – Even you can’t come up with a good-enough lie and explain this away to you family and friends.   
\- You’re being asked to leave, pal – Greg interjected a bit angrily. He didn’t like the situation, not one bit. This was one of the rare occasions when he saw Mycroft being not only worried, but also scared.  
\- Try and make me..and our dear Mycroft would have to cancel the wedding cake – the stranger giggled, taking out a rather large knife from his pocket.  
Molly looked around the group. Mycroft stood there, paralyzed. Greg just stared and John was a second away from doing something stupid like getting himself stabbed. Sherlock, however, was almost smiling. This stranger was a big mystery for him to solve. Molly realized she was the one to try to ease this tense situation.  
\- Why don’t we all sit down – she started, her voice slightly trembling – and talk this through.   
And, leading by example, she sat down on the lounge next to the sofa the stranger was occupying. One by one, the boys took their seats, with the exception of Sherlock that stood by the fireplace, eyes glued on the stranger.  
\- Since our hosttt has apparently forgotten..his manners..let me introduce myself – the stranger started, drawing his words, playing with his knife.  
– Over in the States I wouldn’t have to do this, ya know? – he leaned towards Molly, and even wiggled his eyebrows a bit - I’m pre-teh well known there. I go by the name of Joker.  
After a short pause, he continued – But since we’re all soooo friendly here, let’s forget about my business name. You good people can call me by my given name. Jack.


	3. Freaks amongst us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets from the Holmes family past are revealed and Mycroft finds himself in the unusual position of utter defeat.

There was a moment of silence after Joker has introduced himself. While Sherlock silently scanned this newcomer – Jack; Mycroft's face visibly showed deep concern. Greg didn't fail to notice that, so he stepped in.

\- What do you want, Jack? You intrude our small circle and you bother us, so say what you have to say and be gone!

\- Ohhh, hah-ha-hah.. – Joker let out a small but chilling laughter – you guys will know soon enough. But what I am more interested in right now is what Sherlock here thinks of this?

Such a challenge was naturally far too tempting for Sherlock to refuse. He sat up more straightly and said:

\- I am actually somewhat familiar with you previous work. You’re a criminal extraordinaire, a known murderer, hijacker and robber. You were committed to an institution for the criminally insane on numerous occasions, and every time you managed to break out. Your previous crimes show that you are not interested in money or power. You act as an agent of chaos. However, I do not think that you have any actual mental issues, except from being extraordinary angry. It is safe to assume that your visit here has to do with resolving this anger. Also, you know Mycroft, although I am not sure if you two have physically met before tonight.

\- That’s all true and good – Joker intercepted – but take a deeper look. You know, like the shrinks. What can you say about me as a person; and what do you think how others perceive me?

\- Jack, stop it. – Mycroft breathed in despair.

\- Nah-ah-hah-haaa, Mikey..the little one-ah is a _smart_ one. He will figure it out this way or the other, so let him do it now, you know, surrounded by his _closest_ ones. It will be like a controlled de-to-na-tion, yes?

Sherlock, a bit startled, looked at Mycroft. Mycroft had no words of advice or comfort, but John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and gently squeezed it in support. So Sherlock continued:

\- From the data I dispose of in this moment, I believe that you are highly intelligent. When it comes to the fulfillment of your goals, you are extremely focused and pay no attention to moral code. You mock the rules of what is socially acceptable and you like to prove yourself right by shoving into people’s faces just how weak their moral principles are.

\- Very good, very good indeed. – Joker nodded – Please continue.

\- You are a very active person. I don’t believe you can handle boredom well. You enjoy getting reactions from people. Your appearance and your attitude are such that people react honestly when they have the misfortune of meeting you. Mostly they are afraid, some are disgusted.

\- What do you think they call me? – Joker almost whispered.

\- They call you mad, immoral. Some surely call you perverted. It is safe to assume that you’ve been called all names in the book.

\- HAHAHA-hah-haaa… - Joker slapped his thighs – very, _very_ true. But, ya know, there is one word that I hear more often than anything. Can you guess it?

Sherlock blinked. Whole libraries of curse words and insults passed before his eyes. Joker sat up and smiled, staring at Sherlock.

\- Need a little help, kiddo? What would you call a guy like me, dressed up in this fancy purple outfit, wearing this fashionable make-up, and this lovely, pretty scars? There is this one word…

\- Freak – John said silently. This was the first word that came in his mind when he saw Joker for the first time. It was his first impression of the Joker.

\- Bingo, shorty.- Joker smiled bitterly. – Freak. It’s freak. Fre-ak-ah, Sher- _lock_.

Joker sat back in his chair and looked around the group: - So, my dear fellows, does this remind you of _anyone_ else?

Everybody was silent. Mycroft was ghastly pale, John was looking confused and Sherlock was deep in thought, trying to solve this new puzzle. Who else would match this description? Some other criminal? Is Joker trying to hint to a new collaboration with a domestic criminal?

However, Greg and Molly glanced at each other, a bit ashamed, and Joker did not miss that.

\- Ahaha! I see what is going on. Mycroft knows, but won’t tell ‘cause he still hopes that if only he keeps his mouth shut, I’ll somehow miraculously disappear. John here is way too much blinded by _love,_ so he doesn’t see it. But Mycroft's squeeze and the pretty lady, they know, and they will tell. – Joker nodded, agreeing with himself. He leaned over to Molly – My lady, do us the honor. Share with us your suspicions.

Molly’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. She nervously fiddled with her hands and kept her head down, and then she spoke silently:

\- Well, sometimes people..and I do not agree with that..I don’t think like that at all…but I know often that some people use that word..they say freak..about Sherlock..

\- Tam-ta-raaah-haha!!! – Joker bounced in his seat – Well done, sweet lady!

\- What are you getting at? – John stood up, angrily – Sherlock is NOT a freak! Sherlock is NOTHING like you!

\- Whoaaah-ha – Joker raised his hands in mock surrender – Hold your horses, lover boy. I know that you worship your _Sherly_ , and that’s just fine-ah. But Sherlock and I have some similarities, and there’s a reason for _that_. Now, Mycroft, will we torture brother _dear_ some more, or will you find the cat that got your tongue and explain this mess?

Mycroft looked like he was enduring pure torture. However, there was no way out.

\- Sherlock, there are things that I have not shared with you – Mycroft started with a shaking voice – I believed there was no need to burden you with facts that were not supposed to come up anyway.

Sherlock could hardly believe the state Mycroft was in. The Ice Man, as some called him, was a shaking mess, hiding his face in his palms. Seeing his elder brother so confused and helpless was alarming.

\- You are so much younger than me..before you were even born..-Mycroft struggled for words – the marriage of our parents was not always perfect. I know this, because I witnessed many fights between them..I was five, maybe six years old..I didn’t understand it back then..mummy was getting somewhat fatter, her belly was growing..the more it grew, the more fights they had..and then she was gone for a few months…years later, it happened again, and you came. Then I understood…there was a baby before you..I asked mummy and she was cross with me..she wouldn’t tell me…until a few years ago, she told me when I insisted, I wanted to know…

Shocked silence ensued. Nobody dared to say anything, Mycroft still hid his face, and Molly glanced worriedly at Sherlock who sat there, frozen.

\- Did she tell you – Joker grunted – did she tell you..I wonder how she ex-plain-ed- _ahhh_..how she squeezed a baby out of herself and gave it up like it was some unwanted _item_? How she managed to _ship_ the _in-fant_ to another continent, to forget her shameful secret? How she tried to conceal the father’s name, so the baby wouldn’t have any idea-ah about its mother or its father?

\- How did you find the Holmes’ then? – Greg asked, quietly but curiously.

The Joker smiled like he watched a dear memory unfolding. – It took some per-su-ahhh-si-on, but a few blades helped old files to be opened, codes broken, names revealed…a certain Violet Holmes popped up, so that was _mummy._ Then I searched and searched and searched for _daddy_ , but all that I could find was the last name Napier. Ya know, I decided to start with dad, since I thought there was a possibility that he didn’t even know about me, and that’s still better that what _mummy dear-est_ did. – Joker sighed – I decided that after I find dad, and if it turned out that he didn’t know about me, then maybe I would let him live. Mummy however..well, she had it coming.

The Holmes brother glared at him with hatred.

\- Oh dear _brothers_! No hard feelings, after all she managed to get rid of me. _Yet._ _Again_. So, her wish was completely fulfilled – a nice life without the bast- _ard_. She died before I managed to find her.

\- And your dad? – Molly asked timidly.

\- I found his grave, my lovely mouse – Joker winked at her – I didn’t find out much about him, except he was an artist and he loved heroin waaaay too much. However, apparently he was quite a looker. At least I know where I have my stri- _king_ good looks from – still turned to Molly, he pointed at his face.

\- So now what..you’re Sherlock’s older half-brother? – John asked and turned to Mycroft – Is that true?

\- It is, John. Sherlock..? – Mycroft finally looked at his younger – no, at his _youngest_ brother.

\- So, uhm. – Sherlock blinked – So now you decided to pay us this visit exactly why..?

\- Oh, that.- Joker giggled – Well, first of all, I wanted to meet my only kin in this world, ya know, family is important, I’m that kind of guy. But also, recently I had some problems over there in the old US of A, and I need to lay low for a bit, and also I need to make some research regarding an old friend of mine, and knowing my big brother Mickey here is such a big-shot, I’m sure he’ll help me out for food and shelter, nothing fancy.

\- Why would Mycroft help you? – Greg’s eyebrows rose – You’re obviously a criminal, and I should arrest you on the spot.

\- Ahh, meh, how predictable – Joker rolled his eyes – now, Mycroft knows, and Sherlock too, that I’m the kind of person that does not like threats. _At. All._ And when I don’t like something, I go a bit… _cra-zy-aaahhh._ And then I break out of holding cells, and I stab people with their own pencils in the neck, and then I blow up a few convenience stores and I especially love taking kiddies as hostages. And stuff. _Sooo_ , I think Mycroft knows it’s best to co-operate. And then, I will do all that nasty stuff over the ocean, far away from your silly old queen. And nobody will know that Joker, the _freak,_ is related to you fine folks. Just how you like it.

\- I give you two months in this house and this house only, some money and when the time is up, you’re gone – Mycroft said, defeated.

\- You saw this coming – Sherlock said.

\- You know that I must be ready for everything, Sherlock - Mycroft answered gravely.

\- Well, color me..satisfied and grateful – Joker smiled – I promise I won’t exercise any of my usual activities on English soil and I will– _within reason_ -not harm any of you. I give you my word, and I am a man of my word. Now, I bid you good-night. I took the freedom to occupy a room on the second floor.

And with a mocking bow, he gracefully left the room, leaving the group confused and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I had so much work to do in this few past days, and this story is in my thoughts all the time, so I was very eager to write this chapter. Maybe too eager, since I'm not really happy by how it turned out, I think I focused too much on conversation and left out everything else. Maybe I'll rewrite later on.  
> And btw: next chapter is smutty smut smut übersmut. Can you guys guess the pairing? Lemme know!


	4. Talking body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Joker, against all odds, spend the night together. Smut and enjoy and don't hesitate to comment!

It was already late when Molly went to her room. The Joker retreated a few hours ago, leaving his half brothers and their guests to discuss this strange night's event. A strong brandy helped Mycroft to recover from the shock, and what helped too was that Sherlock didn’t take the news as badly as he had thought he would. After a while, Molly thought, it seemed as the Holmes brothers were even less tense than John and Greg, who couldn’t hide their worry and mistrust.

Still, everybody was asked to make sure their room doors were closed and locked, as well as the windows. Molly was the only one spending the night alone in a bedroom, but since her room was right over the corridor from Mycroft’s and Greg’s, she felt safe enough and declined respectfully to spend the night on their large sofa.

Once in the room, she dimmed all lights and took her clothes off and took a nice, hot and relaxing shower. Just in her nightie, she crawled into bed and hid under a few layers of fresh, warm sheets. The day was long and she was ready for some good sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and her last glance landed on a chair facing the bed…

…the room was almost completely dark, so it was hard to see anything clearly, however – the chair was somehow different. I must have put something on it, Molly thought in half sleep, even I don’t remember putting anything there..did I just throw my clothes on it? They’ll be crumpled in the morning, I should put them in the closet…

With a heavy heart, she forced herself out of the bed to tidy her clothes. But as she neared the chair, she felt something, no, she _smelt_ something..smell of wood..leather..and gasoline. Before she had any chance to make even a sound, one strong hand grabbed her by the waist, and the other clasped her mouth and she was suddenly sitting in someone’s lap.

\- I a-po-lo-gi-ze, sweet lady – a husky voice whispered – I assure you I am _not_ here to cause you any _dis_ -comfort. On the contrary, I am here to sanctify a _grave_ injustice.

He held her tightly but didn’t hurt her in any way. She couldn’t do anything else than sit in his lap, very close to this strange man.

\- I have asked my older brother, as you surely remember, to introduce us, but he stubbornly decided to ignore my polite request. Now, you know my name, so would you be so nice-ah to let me know yours? I will remove my hand from your mouth, but I would appreciate that when talking, you do it quietly. The other boys already know your name, so there’s no real need for shouting – he giggled.

And with that, he slowly removed his hand. Molly, mortified but still raised to politely answer direct questions, silently said:

\- Molly..I am Molly Hooper.

\- Why, Molly Hooper, I am _delighted_ to make your acquaintance – Joker said without a trace of irony – and what do you do, Molly?

\- I’m a pathologist – she shivered a bit.

\- My, my, my! Such a little lady doing such a nasty ol’ job! Respect – Joker nodded, agreeing with himself. – But with such a job, you’re hard to scare, and since you shiver all over like some birdie, my best guess is that you’re cold. Lemme put ya in bed, sweetheart.

And as though she was easy like a feather, he swiftly held her up, bridal style, and gently put her on her bed. However, once she lay there, he didn’t withdraw but kept hovering above her.

\- Now, you’re really something else, aren’t ya? – Joker stared right into her eyes.

\- No, I’m..I’m just a mouse..just like you called me – Molly whispered – Not interesting at all.

\- Hah! It’s a nice tactic, trying to put me off, but I know interesting when I see it..even if you yourself don’t believe it – Joker smirked.

\- There honestly isn’t anything interesting about me – Molly pleaded – Even my ex boyfriend told me so, he told me I was too boring, that every day spent with me seemed somehow wasted. And he’s right. I work, and then I come home to my cat and watch TV. I go to sleep and next day I repeat it.

The Joker made a grimace like he’s smelling something:

\- You smell this? Like something’s burning – and he proceeded sniffing around her, from her head to her neck, not close but close enough, lover to her belly, closer and closer to her skin, until finally his nose touched the top of her knickers..he dived his face in the fabric of her underwear and she could hear a muffled yell: LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!!

He raised his head with a huge smile, resting his chin on her belly.

\- See? You lied and your pants are on fire.

\- My pants are not on fire – Molly protested.

\- _Oooh_..but they will be soon – Joker gave her a crooked smile.

Molly grew stiff when she heard that. The Joker sensed her discomfort, but still, in a snake-like fashion, he crawled up her body, finally lying very close to her side.

\- You know how Mycroft and Sherlock always seem to know everything? Like they’re reading all you secrets? – his fingers stroke her forearm lightly. She simply nodded, too confused to say anything.

\- Well, a bit of that Holmes’ magic brushed off on me, too. Not to the full extent, but I’m pretty good at reading people. I know when they lie to me, I know when they’re lying to _themselves,_ and I can predict their actions, too. I’m actually the embodiment of empathy, although most people would beg to differ on _that_ one – he giggled. His fingertips were making small and gentle patterns on her skin.

\- So, when I tell you that you’re interesting, I have my reasons.

\- And what might they be? – she said quietly but defiantly.

\- Well, Molly Hooper, you’re a pathologist, a profession that scares most people. Every day you get to see people dead for the most various reasons. You must be full of stories! You _will_ share those stories with me. As that is not enough, you spend your free time with my half-brothers, who wouldn’t stand a dull person next to them. Then, you’re obviously afraid of me, but more than that you are curious about me. I know _very_ well how ordinary people react to me, and believe me, your reaction is unusual.

\- What..do people scream their heads of when they see you? – Molly asked, being something between curious and sarcastic.

\- Oh dahh- _ling.._ you wouldn’t believe it – he smiled honestly at her – Can you imagine just how hard it is to get information from someone, something easy like “is your brother home?”, when the other person literally shits himself when I ask?

Molly, even to her own disbelief, laughed. She met his eyes and saw a lovely and almost happy glint deep in his eyes. She couldn’t help herself, there was something so bare and human in his eyes, she just had to stare. His makeup was an obvious lie for the rest of the world, a mere distraction. He stared back into her eyes, slowly getting closer to her.

Their noses bumped and again, her nostrils were full of his scent. She never smelled a man, she never even thought about it. But this scent was too alluring to ignore. She was lost enough that she even hadn’t noticed that he was now half-lying on her, his arms grabbing hers.

Before she even had time to think about if she wanted this, if this was morally acceptable, why the hell she weren’t screaming and a lot of other issues that will surely haunt her later on, his lips met hers, gently but decidedly. His tongue explored her lips and gently pushed them apart, only to be surprised by a quick and daring lick of her tongue. After the first minute of almost politeness and a bit of awkwardness, the kiss turned deep and their bodies entangled. His hands explored her waist, and she timidly stroked his muscular arms.

\- My sweetest lady, this is more- _ah_ than I hoped for..but _less_ than I wish for – he gently panted – so, if you want this to stop, say now, cause a few more minutes of this and I wont be able to stop myself.

He looked at her carefully. She was blushing, and fighting within herself. Oh, she _wanted_ this, but she’s telling herself that she is not _supposed_ to want it, Joker read from her face. So a little persuasion is needed. He nibbled at her ear and whispered, here and there kissing her neck:

\- Sweetest Molly, don’t be so cruel. Don’t send me away like some old dog in the rain. I want be able to sleep for ages, you’ll _haunt_ me. Look at you, so beautiful..and your smell..you’ll drive me crazy, Molly..I want to do so many things to you..

\- Like what? – embarrassingly, her voice cracked with excitement.

He stopped, laying on top of her, heavy enough for her to feel his body, but supporting his body enough so he wouldn’t crush her. He looked right into her eyes and his deep voice was pure sin:

\- I want to lick your body from head to toe, I want to explore it and rub myself on it, I want to _scent_ you..and then I want to spread your lovely legs and smell your pink lil’ pussy.. _Molly,_ I’m gonna eat your pussy like a starving man, and I won’t stop until you come right onto my tongue. And then, darling, when my dick is as hard as _stone_ , I would _love-ah_ to fuck you into the mattress.

Molly was left breathless and speechless. However, her body already gave her answer, since her legs, as if she had no control over them, spread and tangled around his waist. He smirked a bit when he noticed and as if testing, gently grinded his pelvis at hers. She answered by a small but very clear moan. She didn’t know what was happening, her body just took over, she didn’t even _want_ to think about it, ‘cause after his little speech she was all hot and bothered, needing her urges to be satisfied sooner rather than later.

\- Oh little lady..I was wrong thinking you were a mouse..there is a tiger in you after all – he smiled at her and quickly started pulling at her clothes.

In just a few minutes of quick and passionate kisses, all their clothes were gone and as he kissed, licked and explored, she managed, between moans, to look at his body. It was a piece of art. Long slender limbs, elegant and sharp muscles, a few scars and all completed into perfection by his intoxicating scent. Her hands wandered around his body, and she was impatient to discover more of him. However, he settled between her legs, his head just in front of her entrance and she could _hear_ him smelling her. She stiffened, suddenly embarrassed and horrified, but then she heard something between a low moan and growl. Next things she felt was his tongue, his lips, his _scars_ at her most intimate place, licking, sucking, nibbling. In a matter of seconds, her body was burning, shifting, trembling and she couldn’t help but to moan.

\- Sing for me, darling – she heard him, meanwhile his fingers exploring her folds – your pussy is the loveliest little cunt on this planet. You taste so good, I could spent a week licking your juices..

He continued his assault and soon she was pushed over the edge, crying out her release, amazed and turned on beyond possible. Now her hunger was roaring, and she managed to quickly turn a very surprised Joker on his back. She straddled his hips and kissed him, greedily sucking his tongue and biting his lips. She could taste herself on his mouth and she had to agree-she did taste nice. However, what occupied her mostly was that she could feel his cock, brushing her wet pussy. She indulged herself by sliding on it a few times, up and down, but not letting it enter her. Finally, she raised herself a bit and finally took a look at his member. Her lips formed an astounded “oh” when she saw his thick, long cock. Suddenly she could understand his wish to satisfy her orally _so much_ better. This dick looked _tasty_. Never before has she felt this burning wish to go down on a man, but now, before any of them had chance to realize it, her lips surrounded his throbbing erection. He moaned in ecstasy, and she gave him such a filthy and seductive look, still sucking, that he could only grab his own hair and hold on for dear life, praying not to come that very instant.

\- Molly..tiger..please, if you want us to continue..you gotta stop - he panted – I want to see you doing that in the future, like, for a million times..but now I really need to fuck you, so badly.

She let go and smiled broadly, crawling up his body. He turned them both, and she managed to get her legs around him mid-turn, so when she was on her back, he was already perfectly positioned. He glanced at her, questioning, but again her body was faster than her mind, and the answer came in the form of her hips gently but demandingly pushing up. He grinned, their foreheads touching, and lowered himself into her.

The stretch was more than she had expected, but he kept a slower pace. They kissed, tongues battling, him gently caressing her breasts and then the rate of his pounding grew. He felt surrounded by her heat, her body fitting perfectly into his arms, her moans a symphony to his ears. He loved how she didn’t hesitate to grab him, to kiss him, to enjoy him entirely. She couldn’t help but to stare at her, a bit amazed. She caught him staring and smiled timidly, pulling him into another long and heated kiss.

\- Don’t pull out when you come – she whispered in his ear and it was more than he could handle. His trusts now were forceful and fast, his whole body sweating and trembling. She bit his shoulder, trying to impossibly pull him even closer. A powerful climax ripped through her, hauling him with her. He came with a minor yell and nestled his head between her neck and shoulder.

Both were exhausted but _very_ satisfied and happy, but couldn’t find strength for another word. Soon they fell asleep, their bodies still entangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh laaawd. Did I have trouble with those two-not the smut part, though. I had problems with putting them in the situation of getting it on at all..pls let me know if this was any good. This was actually my first attempt with smut, so, you know.  
> Btw the chapter is named after one of my currently fav songs, Talking body by Tove Lo.  
> Oh btw I own nothing etc.


	5. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the morning after can be a real pain...

The next morning came with one of those moments that you never forget, no matter how much you try. Molly was wakened by knocking on her door. Still half a-sleep, she got up from her bed to answer the door.

She _really_ wasn't thinking.

One glance was enough and Mycroft knew what happened last night. His face, usually blank, now for a quick second showed something between horror and disgust.

\- Good morning, Molly – he managed to say – why don't you get dressed and we'll have some breakfast.

The words were polite enough, but the way he looked at her, over his long thin nose, made her feel so small and so dirty. It actually took her a second or two to realize that he _knew,_ and then it took her another second to realize _how_ he knew. She closed the door and went to the bathroom. She made herself look into the mirror.

 _Oh dear_. It wouldn't take a Mycroft Holmes to figure that one out. Her face, her chest, her arms – everything was full of red and white smears. Her night with Joker was literally painted all over her.

It hit her then. I slept with the Joker. I slept with a mass-murdering, insane criminal clown. I slept with a guy that I didn't even know for a day, and the little I know of him is all so terrible and wrong. And I slept with him willingly, and without protection. What the _fuck_ is wrong with me? And everybody will know. Everybody will think I'm desperate and immoral. What did I do?

She stared at her own reflection, hating herself to no end. She hated what she has become. She hated how she always fails so much in love matters. She hated how her last boyfriend broke her heart. She hated how she remained with him, although she clearly felt that he grew bored of her. She hated all his insults and the terrible way he broke up with her. She hated how she did not stand up for herself.

But mostly she hated how desperate and afraid she was. These people – Mycroft, Sherlock, Greg and John – were her only true friends. They were the only men who accepted her and until now, she was fairly sure that they didn’t think of her as weak, weird or desperate. Now, after _this_ , they will. She would lose her last refuge in a world of cold hearts.

For a moment she played with the idea of simply running away home without telling anyone, but she owed it to not only her friends, but also to herself, to face her actions and their consequences. So, she took a shower, carefully washing away all evidence of the previous night, dressed herself and went to breakfast.

 

…

 

The silence and the looks that met her were almost more than she could handle. Her friends couldn’t hide their confusion and concern. After an awkward silence at the table, John was first to ask:

\- Molly? Are you OK? – John blushed a bit – I mean..are you hurt?

\- No – she said, a bit surprised, and then it dawned on her – I wasn’t forced, if that’s what you’ve meant.

\- Oh – John said, looking down.

\- So…- Sherlock said, for once in his life not sure how to continue the question.

\- So – Molly sighed – So, he was in my room. And one thing led to another. And I wasn’t forced. I got carried away. I honestly don’t know what came over me. But it is my fault.

\- Are you sure? – Greg asked – He must have somehow…

\- I’m positive – Molly answered bitterly – If you must know, he was a perfect gentleman, and I had every possibility to deny him.

Looks were exchanged, Molly staring at her own lap, wishing to simply disappear. She was damn close to tears:

\- And I didn’t deny him. I can’t explain it and I’m ashamed, ok? – her voice cracked – I think it’s best if I’d just go home now.

\- Molly, I’m not saying that you have to go. But if you want to avoid seeing Jack again, and I presume you do, then maybe it’s the best solution. Please let my driver take you, you’re in no state to drive yourself – Mycroft proposed.

 

An hour later, Holmes Manor with her friends in it, was becoming a smaller and smaller dot in the rear view mirror. And then, she was truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me! She'll break a bit, but Molly is a admirable soldier. Next chapter is Joker's POV. Feel free to comment, but pls be gentle with me. I have no pretensions of being a good writer, a do it partly for fun, and partly cause the story's in my head and it needs to get out. Or else :)


	6. My frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker's POV.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew it. He _knew it_. She was gone.

That morning, when he crept out of her bed, that was the most coward thing he has ever done. In the first glows of the morning, he watched her sleeping for a while. She was so funny, all covered in his marks, her body a canvas of their lust. But soon he began frowning, thinking how she would look like once she was awake. He knew the soberness of the morning would remind her of her _mistake_. Because giving in to him surely was a god-damn mistake. He was out of her room in a second, feeling bitter and angry.

And now, it was noon, and he could simply feel her absence. He covered his face with his hands, trying to control his own thoughts. _Did her pussy somehow turn me into a love-stricken, pathetic 14-year old? What is next, will I turn into a Belieber?_

_What do I care if she’s gone? She can go wherever she wants..except no, she can’t. Or she can. I should let her go..like Rachel Dawes (ha! ha! ha!). OOOOOOOOOHHH sweet Lord, I wish I could make something explode. How about that Westminster-thingy? No, she would be mad with me, I bet she would. Mhmm, angry make-up sex…oh come on, a boner? Morning glory…ah-ta-ta-ta..go away, you had your action last night._

Half-hard, half-irritated, partly amused, but for the biggest part confused, he was just about to scream into a pillow for a while, just to relieve some good ol’ tension, but there was a knock on his door. His eyebrow shoot up when he saw Mycroft entering the room.

\- Good morning, Jack – Mycroft greeted formally.

\- Why good morning, half-brother mine – Joker made a show of covering himself up – I’m sorry I’m not decent yet. Didn’t give me time to make myself pretty – he waved toward his face – and sorry about the sheets. It’s a common problem of mine.

Mycroft eyed the sheet, and truly, they were stained beyond belief. How much make-up does this fellow wear, Mycroft asked himself, and he must be very unsettled in his sleep, the sheets are covered simply everywhere.

\- I don’t mind that at all. I will provide you with fresh sheets. However, there is a pair of sheets I am concerned about.

\- Oh – Joker giggled – _Those_ sheets.

\- Exactly – Mycroft stared him down.

\- Well, a gentleman, as you know, does not discuss such things – Joker nodded, apparently agreeing with himself – But, just before you start _accusing_ me of things, let me tell you it was con-sens-u-al.

\- That, I know – Mycroft said without a trace of humor – Molly assured us of that.

\- So, your problem is..? And before you continue, let me just tell you that usually conversations of that kind don’t last very long with me. I tend to shorten them..literally – out of nowhere, a sharp knife was in Joker’s hand – I really am making an effort here, us being related, and me promising to _behave_ while here, so…

\- I just wanted to tell you that Molly is in a bad place with regards to her emotional life. She is vulnerable and I would appreciate it if you could stay away from her in the future. – Mycroft said, eyeing the knife, but staying admirably calm.

\- Oh, oh, oh, I figured – Joker said, almost to himself – she did mention some no-good ex, but I think that fella got it all wrong..his bad…

\- While I do agree, Molly is a very good friend of our family and I would like that to remain so. Please stay away from her– Mycroft said with finality to it.

\- …or else? – Joker mocked.

\- Or else. – Mycroft gave him a grave look and left the room.

 

….

 

Or else. Oh Mycroft. Could you give me a nicer bait? Why don’t you plain just ask me to give you a reason to ship my ass out of here?

On the other hand. Am I that interested in this Molly-tiger? Will I endanger my plans because of her? She was a nice squeeze, though. She was actually _very_ nice. Oh, who am I kidding..I’m just thinking, and I’m not even doing it aloud, Mycroft has this room bugged..oh wait, lemme fart so he has something to listen to…he! he! he! ..okay, if I’m being totally honest, like I was with the _Bat Man,_ she was the best. She was actually the _only_ one who…

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Slowly, he raised his head. He stared at himself in the mirror, no make-up on his face. He hadn’t done that in a long, long time.

..she was the only one who actually wanted _me_. She didn’t fake it like some of those Gotham ladies who hoped for money and expensive gifts when I took them to bed. And she didn’t do it cause she was one of those morbid groupies. Geez, those ladies were the worst.. _Joker, why don’t you fuck me from behind and carve a good ol “J” in my back while you’re at it?_ Ugh! No, Molly..she wanted _me_. She enjoyed me. Without hesitation. She kissed me..she was eager for me to touch her..she didn’t back away, she wasn’t grossed out..

He kept staring at his own reflection, grimly.

..she treated me like I was a normal guy. And I _liked_ it. And I treated her like _I_ was a normal guy. And I _liked that, too._ I didn’t thinkeven once about..stuff..about knifes..about destroying something..about my scars..I just..I wanted to stay with her, I wanted to wake up with her, I wanted to bloody cuddle with her, I wanted to kiss her, to spend the entire day with her, I wanted to listen to whatever she had to say, God, I would listen to her chirping about her cat for all I care..why the fuck did I leave, since when am I such a coward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will not make him to soppy. I don't see him as truly insane and evil, but I'm far away from justifying his actions. He's a sicko. On the other hand, we all are, but we rarely stare at ourselves in the mirror :) Comments are welcome, don't be shy!


	7. Road to nowhere and everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly hits rock bottom.

Three days passed since Molly has returned home from Holmes manor. She was in her flat the entire time, since she didn't have to go to work. She took 10 days off, wanting to spend the time with her friends over the holidays, but then it all turned out so differently...

She spent her days in front of the TV, moping. Her cat was her only company. During the day she actively avoided thinking about what has happened, but during nights she couldn’t help it, her thoughts would wander back to that night. Although she was ashamed because of it, she would replay in her mind what happened, in every single detail, and it would arouse her and leave her wanting more. That would lead to even more embarrassment, so it was fair to say she was in a pretty vicious circle that tormented her to no end.

She was just watching old reruns of Would I Lie To You, a show that always managed to make her laugh and giggle, although this time all it did for her was make her smile here and there, when her doorbell rang.

It was John, having Sherlock in his tow. A bit reluctantly, she let them in.

Once settled on the couch, with tea for everybody, John was first to break the quite unpleasant silence.

\- We thought to check on you, to see how you’re holding on – he said with a small smile that did nothing to hide his concern and pity for her.

\- Actually, it was John’s idea. – Sherlock snipped.

\- So, you’re not concerned with my well-being? – Molly asked Sherlock.

\- Why would I be? Is something wrong with you? – he answered, a bit irritated.

\- Touché. I’m fine. – Molly answered shortly.

\- See? I told you that you’re making fuss about nothing – Sherlock looked at John.

\- I honestly find that hard to believe – John folded his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows.

\- What is hard to believe? – Molly tried to shrug it off.

\- Well, before I say anything further, I know this is your private matter, and I have no business putting my nose in it, but you’re our friend and I believe a good friend is there for one, even when one acts as though everything is fine. So, I don’t think you can be fine after what has happened and I thought maybe you would like to talk to someone about it. – he said, trying to be gentle about it.

\- There is nothing to talk about – Molly sighed – I mean, what’s the problem? I slept with a guy who happens to be Sherlock’s half-brother, that’s all.

\- Well, he’s also a mass-murdering criminal with mental issues, who likes blowing up people while wearing clown make-up - Sherlock deadpanned.

\- So, you know, we’re not here to make you feel bad about this mistake, we’re just here to see if you wanted to talk, cause it seems you have some issues when it comes to the choices you make when it comes to men – John said with a cringe, being aware how bad it sounded only after he said it.

Molly was damn close to tears. This is just what she wanted to avoid. This conversation, and not only for the last few days, but for the entire time she known Sherlock and John, who were always there to witness her defeats in love. Just how many times did she proudly present a new boyfriend, only to be embarrassed when the whole affair crushed and crumbled before her friends? And of course, there was Sherlock, every time with his I-told-you-so-face, and John, trying to be friends and to console her, when all she wanted was to be left alone and lick her wounds in private. But this! This trumped all of her love disasters so far.

But what confused her the most was how quickly this turned into a disaster-even without becoming a disaster! Cause let’s be honest, the night with Jack was great, and he was nothing but loving, caring, passionate..he wasn’t insane, he wasn’t cruel, not with her!

\- I know my love life seems bad – she started, her voice trembling a bit – I know it seems I pick up the worst guys. I dated Moriarty, for goodness sake! And he was a pretty good boyfriend, until it turned out that it was all a charade. Then there was Tom..and he was pretty ok, too..but it turned out that he wasn’t that into me after all..I just wish he said something sooner...I wish I had the guts to admit to myself what I saw..cause I knew for a good while that things are getting bad between us..so yeah, I’m not blind, I’m not stupid, I just wanted..I wanted to be loved…

She was crying now, feeling really low.

\- I understand you completely, Molly – John assured her – We all want love, but we had to search for it in the right places, with the right people..

\- ..so apparently killer clowns don’t cut the list – Sherlock concluded.

\- I fucking know that, Sherlock! – she yelled through tears – What do you think, that I’m an idiot? What do you think, that he came into my room and said ‘Oh, I can’t wait to kill some kittens tomorrow, but let me fuck you first’?!

\- I-I don’t think that at all, Molly – Sherlock stuttered a bit, taken aback by her outburst.

\- He was gentle and loving, and he just wanted to steal a kiss or too, nothing more! The thing is I liked him, I found him interesting, I was even a bit fascinated by him, and I was the one who kept pushing on, ok?! And who says that Jack would make such a rotten boyfriend? Who says that this was a mistake, at all?! – she kept shouting, all shame forgotten – And by the way, no offence, but this is rich coming from you guys!

\- What do you mean? – John asked, puzzled.

\- I mean that Sherlock here, and Sherlock I say this with all the love, but Sherlock here isn’t exactly the poster boy of complete normality, is he? And he also isn’t the picture-perfect boyfriend! Did he not leave you hanging a thousand times? Did he not insult you in front of people, like a million times? And still you’re with him, _engaged to be married_ , and you suffer through his tempers and whims, and in the same time you’re telling me about my choices?!

\- Hold on there for a minute, Sherlock may be a bit unique, and sometimes he’s just an insufferable prat, but at least he’s not a killer! – John shouted back.

\- Oh really? Tell that to Magnussen’s corpse!! – Molly said before thinking. Just at it has slipped her mouth, she realized what a low blow that was.

\- Right. I think we’re done here. – John stared at her coldly – Good bye, Molly.

\- All I’m saying is, he’s one of you. He’s partly a Holmes, too. If you guys found each other and things seem to work, why would it not work for him, too? – she tried to reason, tearfully.

\- Bye, Molly – Sherlock said, looking at her with sadness.

The door closed behind them, and Molly was left weeping. She felt broken. She crossed the line and she wasn’t sure she could ever mend the harm she has done to their friendship. Her mind was whirling and things went blurry. She didn’t know if this is what a mental break-down felt like, but she found herself in her bathroom, staring at her face. White on her face, black around her eyes and red lip, all up and over her cheeks. It suits me nicely, she giggled, rubbing her hand all over her face, blurring the colors. It suits me nicely…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better soon, I promise! Don't hate me because of the things she said to Sherlock, even though, she wasn't that far away from truth...you know how it is, when one is truly miserable, one tends to say hurtful and exaggerated things. Comments are welcomed, so don't hesitate-I wonder how you like the story so far!


	8. It takes one to know one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Joker have a little chat...

After a few days, Joker started to find his routine in the Holmes manor. Working out in the morning, the surfing the web, tracing latest news about Gotham, searching to see if his friend Bat Man has appeared yet (after the entire story with Harvey Dent has unfolded so unhappily for dear ol' Bats), and then hours and hours of working on strategies of what to do when he'll go back to Gotham. He may be a dog chasing cars, but the other part, of not knowing what to do with them once he got them, yeah, that part was an outright lie.

However, the planning part did not develop to his satisfaction, because whatever he did and whatever changes to his plans he tried to apply, every time something was missing. He had a pretty brilliant idea about how to crash the credit card system and create complete anarchy of banking worldwide, but still, something was bothering him, somehow he felt even if everything would go perfectly as planned, he still would not be satisfied. Then he had another blitz of genius and he developed a full plan about crashing a live TV interview with some of the leading politicians and how to make them confess about all the scams and lies they were selling to the people, but again, he felt even that would leave him wanting.

Thinking about it further, he felt like whatever he would do, at the end of the day, he would still be in the same place he is right now. And that is feeling confused and betrayed and left out. And that had to do with this pathologist leaving without as much as a ‘hello’. That was an unnerving confession that he made to himself, but what was even more unnerving was that he had no idea whatsoever what he could do to change that. And even if he did, he was not sure if he had the guts to do it. This unfamiliar terrain made him frustrated, and more than once he felt like punching himself right in his nose.

He was in one of these gloomy moods when Sherlock came to visit.

\- Oh-ho-ho- _ho_ , I was wandering when baby brother would come uh, to see me – he cackled without a trace of humor.

\- The curiosity, and I presume it is mutual, is understandable – Sherlock plumbed down gracefully on the nearest sofa.

\- Agreed, kiddo – Joker stretched his limbs and sat across form Sherlock, eyeing him with interest – We’re related and we’re both..ah, let’s say unique? So it’s kinda interesting to see what makes us similar, and what makes us different.

\- So, what would you say? – Sherlock let him go first.

\- I’d say we’re both, and Mycroft included, are what other people would say “freaks”, but I don’t see that as an insult. I’d say we see things not differently, but for what they actually are, and we’re not hitting round the bush about it, and people are not happy about the truth we throw into their faces. On the other hand, I believe Mycroft and you are better adjusted to the system and follow the, the uh rules- _ah_ , much better than I do. Out of the three of us, I’m the oddball. Right?

\- I agree mostly – Sherlock said coldly – I took the liberty of checking you criminal career, and I have to say, the things you did, I do not approve of. However, I’d be lying if I were to say that I can’t follow the reason behind it.

\- Why, thank you – Joker smiled.

\- This is however just a smaller part of my reason for visiting you. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you do interest me and I have to admit that the American criminal scene is somewhat more appealing than the one here– Sherlock got a bit more comfortable – but there is a very specific matter that I would like to discuss with you.

\- Shoot, kiddo. I got all the time of the world, I’m on vacation anyway – Joker sighed.

\- Well, in that case, I was wondering about your holiday romance – Sherlock said, not batting an eye.

\- Ohhh, hmmm...brother Mycroft _warned_ me already, so you know, don’t waste your breath – Joker giggled.

\- First of all, I doubt how seriously you took his warning. If you’re anything like me, Mycroft’s word were what was wasted.

Another shrill giggle confirmed Sherlock’s assumption.

\- Second of all, I’m not here to warn, I’m here to inquire – Sherlock said.

\- About what? – Joker’s voice grew colder.

\- About your intentions. About what that whole mess was about, anyway – Sherlock seemed a bit lost – Maybe a bit of clarification would help. You may have noticed that I’m not the best when it comes to human emotions. For the most part, I guess my way through it. But what I see here, with you, I saw also at Molly’s.

\- And what would that- _ah_ be?

\- General moping and dissatisfaction.

\- So, you went to see Molly, and she was moping? – Joker smiled darkly.

\- She seemed unsettled and unhappy. She said things that normally she wouldn’t say. I believe it has something to do with you. So, before I go on, and just waste time on things that I don’t really want to talk about anyway, would you care to tell me if she was just a fling for you or..? – Sherlock made circling gestures with his hand, not knowing how to finish the question.

\- I thought you English people don’t talk about that kind of stuff – Joker rose his eyebrows.

\- Well, here we are, changing world history – Sherlock rolled his eyes.

\- Fair enough – Joker giggled – Well, lemme tell ya..and I’m telling you this mano-a-mano, you know, in the strictest confidence..I had my fair share of flings, as you call ‘em, and I rarely wish for seconds, you know what I mean? Girls tend to go all weird when they’re with me and I find them a bit annoying, so…

\- Is that how you feel about Molly?

\- Well, doctor shrink, ya know.. – Joker rolled his eyes comically – I’m not a soppy kinda guy, I’m really bad with flowers and stuff, I’m more of a gasoline-loving son of a gun. And mostly, nice ladies don’t take too well on that. However, little Molly, she seems a bit different, and I had to say that I quite enjoyed my time with her. And to be perfectly, uh, _honest_ , I wouldn’t mind spending more time with her, but the lady, ya know, she decide to _leave-uh_ …as you know, I’m not some crazy guy pestering women, I don’t rape, ok, I used to stalk a bit here and there, but I never hit a woman, I never did any gross stuff to them..that’s for pansies, ya know? If I want some rough action, I have the Bat Man for that, or the mobsters, they’ll do the trick, too…so, here I am. After a night of some pretty glorious action, the lady decided she had enough of my services, and she left me hanging..what can you do.

\- I think she regrets doing so.

Joker didn’t say a word, he just stared at Sherlock, his eyes stormy.

\- Kiddo. You’re my brother, and I wouldn’t hurt my own kin, especially since I sorta like you – he growled, his voice quiet and murderous – but watch it. You better watch it.

\- Let me repeat her exact words, and you make of it what you will. She said you were gentle and loving. She said she liked you and found you interesting. She said there’re so no way of telling if you would make a rotten boyfriend and that what happened between you is not necessarily a mistake. And she also pointed out that you were Holmes, thus just as weird as Mycroft and me, and since both Mycroft and I succeeded in finding suitable partners, which admittedly was a minor miracle, there is no reason why you could not find your own partner.

Joker looked dumbfounded, but after a minute, he started laughing, his whole body trembling. Sherlock wasn’t sure, but it this laughter seemed honest and like it was coming from a happy place. It took Joker quite a while to calm down.

\- Ohhh Sherlock, this made my day, no, this made my whole week! – he giggled – So, it’s basically, every Jack will find his Jill, huh? Or, his Molly, to be more correct? Well, color me touched, cause this girl just knows that even weirdoes need some lovin’. But you know what the truly funny part is, and I’d bet a pretty penny that even she isn’t aware?

He cackled a bit, but his demeanor grew a bit more serious.

\- She is right, you know, everybody finds his counterpart, sooner or later. You and your John, and Mycroft and his Greg, ya know...you fit like pieces of a puzzle. I can see that. And she sees it too. And now she sees me, this odd piece of puzzle, and she knows that out there somewhere there is a fitting part to it. But yeah, in order to fit to an odd piece, you gotta be an odd piece yourself. And I’m telling you, that’s what she still _doesn’t_ know. She’s an odd piece, too.

\- I do agree, _blud_. – Sherlock smiled lightly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible, but it depends on what kind of week this next week will be. If work allows me, I should come up with a new chapter around Wednesday, if not, then next weekend.   
> Btw next chapter Joker&Molly reunion! Yay!!  
> I really wouldn't mind a comment now and then. It seems like I'm talking to myself, and although I generally don't mind that, I'd still love if you guys would drop me a word or two. :)


	9. On repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Molly meet and..talk.

It was late morning when Molly woke up. First thing she noticed was her pillow-case, all smudged and dirty from the make up she applied to her face.

\- Now look at that mess..what was I thinking? – she whispered to herself. She felt ashamed a bit, since she spent almost two whole days in her bed, wondering if she became crazy. But this new day gave her a new perspective, and she actually felt some relief. She decided to firstly wash herself, then to go out and get some groceries, and after that, to tidy the mess she caused in her flat.

\- I may have a heart-ache, a it may be because of an odd man, but this still gives me no excuse to live in such a mess – she said to herself. Saying it out loud help her to gather courage and face the aftermath – I will apologize for my behavior to Sherlock and John. And I will face Jack and talk to him, too. I will not run away from anything and anyone anymore.

True to her words, she did just that, and after a few hours, she was clean and dressed, the flat was in its old state of order, her fridge was well-stocked again, and the only chore left to do was to change her bed sheets, when there was a knock on her front door.

She jumped a bit, feeling uneasy, but in the same time hoping it was John. She knew that Sherlock was not the type to insist on talking, but John surely was the kind of guy who would want to check on you even though there would still be some hard feelings.

The one person who she didn’t expect to see was Jack. Without a trace of make-up, he stood at her open door, dressed in black jeans and a warm, grey hoodie covering most of his hair. She almost didn’t recognize him-without the make up, he looked much younger and so..fresh. The scars were there, of course, but what was also there are his beautiful eyes. Without the black make up, those eyes weren’t empty holes anymore, but dark brown and almost warm eyes that stared at her without blinking.

\- Could I, uh, come in? – he asked quietly.

\- Of course – she realized she was staring for an entire minute, letting him wait in the hall – Please, come in.

As he passed her by, he stopped close to her, just for a second or two, and since she was so much shorter than he was, she didn’t catch a chance to see what he was doing, but it felt for a moment like he was considering to hold her, or to kiss the top of her head, only to give up the idea in the last second and to move on into the flat.

He sat on the far end of her couch, and she sat on the other end.

\- I almost didn’t recognize you – she smiled nervously.

\- Ahhh yeahh..London isn’t like Gotham, ya know, people would notice if I just strolled around the hood looking like..uh, like I usually do.

\- I am really glad that you’re here-  Molly said quietly.

\- That’s uhm, good to know – he said, his voice colored by doubt.

\- I’be been meaning to go and see you – she continued, a bit more confidently – I wanted to apologize.

\- Hm, hah, now that’s funny, I came here for the exact same reason –he rasped.

\- I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior, you know – she searched for the right words – it was rude, and, and it was cowardly of me to just disappear like that. I should have..I should have stayed or I should have, at least, let you know I was leaving..or talked or something..I’m not sure really what I should have done, I just know that it was not nice of me to just leave like that.

He didn’t know how to respond and how to process what he has just heard. This was, to be honest, the first time that someone actually took care about how he felt. He stared at his hands, then he stared at her cat, and finally he stared at her, noticing she was blushing a bit.

\- I admit that I would have preferred if you have stayed..on the other hand, I understand that you were maybe a bit, uhm, freaked out..it was the goddamn Joker, insane-in-the-brain-fella from Gotham, you spent the night with, so..and you know, that’s what I want to apologize for..maybe I should have just let you be. I come with, uhm, _baggage_ , and there is no reason to burden you with…

\- Let me stop you just there- she interjected – that what you just said, that was just a very small part of why I left. The bigger part of the reason has actually not so much to do with you. So, really, I am very sorry about my actions. I did wrong.

\- So, uhm, are you telling me that you didn’t ran because of..this? – he waved at his scars – and because of all you then nasty things heard about me? Which are probably true, by the way.

\- Listen, I don’t know how to say all this..and I’m not that used to share this kind of stuff with anyone – she smiled timidly, obviously having a hard time to share her thoughts and feelings with anyone – I didn’t hear that much about you, but Mycroft’s warned me, and Sherlock and John, too, so I know about some things you did and I can’t say I’m happy about it. I would also not in a million years say about myself that I was the kind of girl that would just hop into bed with a stranger, _any_ stranger, but hey..! It happened. And what baffled me..is that I liked what happened, and I felt guilty about it, and I was ashamed because the few people that I care about, witnessed it. And it was not the first time and to tell you the complete truth, I’m sick and tired of being felt sorry for. But on the other hand…

She blushed some more and nervously fiddled with her hands a bit.

\- ..on the other hand, now that I had some time to think about it, I realized that what happened was basically..

\- ...what? – he asked curiously.

\- ..hot as hell. – her face reddened like a tomato – And I do not. Regret. It. At. All.

He erupted with laughter, startling her. He moved close to her and got his arm around her waist, moving her closer, into his lap.

\- Is that so, Dr. Hooper? – he asked, taunting her.

\- It is, Mr. Napier – she hid her face in his neck.

\- How can you be sure, Dr. Hooper? As a scientist, you know that you can _not_ , ahh, trust data gathered from just a one-time-experiment – he burrowed his nose into her hair.

\- Are you suggesting a repeat of the..experiment? – her head rose and she looked him straight into his eyes.

\- You bet your sweet, round, lovely, lush ass – he grinned.

\- As long as it’s in the name of science – she giggled, surprising him with a heart-skipping kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I would have updated earlier, but..I was kidnapped. Yeah, I was kidnapped by some over-the-top, too-good-to-be-true stories that just demanded to be read. Some on this site, some on ffnet, some on LJ, you know how it is..  
> Also, I have a problem, and that is that I can't find a good ending for this story. I have a few more chapters in my head, but I'm not sure where it will ultimately lead me. I obviously lack discipline.   
> Dear readers, comments are welcome, who knows, maybe one of you guys will tip me in the right direction. So quit the silence on my writing violence and lemme know. Pretty pls with cherries on top :)  
> Btw about the next chapter I'm sure. It's smut. :)


	10. It wasn't me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Joker spend some quality time together :) Some good old smut, some slightly weird fluff (hey, it's Joker and Molly!, even the fluff can't be 100% fluffy)

Toby the cat was too embarrassed to witness what was going on between the two humans. The whole wrestling and moaning business irritated him, so slightly insulted; he hopped on the kitchen window and decided to ignore his mistress and her guest for the rest of the day.

 

And boy, was there something to ignore!

 

Molly and Jack, their bodies entangled on the bed, rolling, laughing, moaning, biting, licking – a bomb could explode in the building and the two of them would not notice.

\- I am so hungry for you, you don’t even know how much – he whispered hoarsely.

\- Oh I know – she moaned as his fingers were hidden between her legs like they belong there – stop being a tease and give it to me!

\- Aren’t we impatient – he lowered himself in her tight wetness, deliberately doing it slowly. She tried to encircle her legs around his waist to get him as close to her as possible. He chuckled but kept his slow rhythm.

\- Good things take time, sweet lady – he kissed her neck – and we wouldn’t like to be _accused_ of doing the old wham-bam-thank you ma’am..

\- I wouldn’t mind that right now – she chirped underneath him.

\- You impossible, wanton minx – he thrust a bit more forcefully.

\- You shy, gentle boy – she teased him through little moans, challenging him.

\- Is that so? – his brows flew up and his voice dropped to a dangerous whisper – Would you like me to turn you around, slap your sweet ass till it’s all pink, and then fuck you filthy?

Her eyes grew wide, and he could read a bit of fear and a lot of excitement in them. Before she had the chance to say a word, he had her at all fours, slapping her ass. She yelped a bit and turned around to look at him, being something between enraged and amazed. He grabbed her hair, strongly but not hurting her, and entered her, slapping her ass a few more times for good measure.

\- Ohhh I _like_ this – he pounded hardly – I like _having_ you. You’re glorious. Look at that tight pussy taking me all in…

Molly moaned loudly, burying her face in her pillow, presenting her lush behind to him. This kind of submissive- this is what she loved. Finally it clicked in her head – this is the situation in which she enjoyed being submissive. Not at work, not with friends, where she usually was treated like a doormat, and which caused her to feel so bad about herself. This, with him fucking her silly, this was the place where her submissive side blossomed in a natural, healthy way. From now on, this would be the only place she would let herself be submissive and obedient, this and nowhere else.

\- I can _hear_ you thinking – she heard his angry whisper – I demand all your attention, I want you to focus on what I’m doing to you…I’m a jealous guy, and now, you’re _mine._

\- Yes – she managed to pant, pushing her behind towards him, welcoming and inviting him – Please, yours…

\- That’s my girl – he caressed her back and then continued his assault – _Mine_. _Promise me._

This was pushing her to a strong climax. He was pushing all the right buttons, not only on her body, but deep in the core of her being, of her deepest desires.

\- I promise, I’m yours, Jack, I’m yours! – she shouted as a turbulent orgasm took over her. She could only hear his shouts as he came deeply in her.

 

…

 

A few hours later, both woke up from a nap. Their love-making exhausted them both and now they lay in the comfortable post-orgasmic and post-napping haze.

\- You know, this – he pointed at the pillow case that Molly didn’t have time to change and was still dirty with all the makeup she wore days before – this wasn’t me..so..care to tell me what happened?

\- Uhh..- she blushed a bit, trying to find a way to explain it without sounding like a nutcase.

\- You cheated on me with my british doppelganger? – he joked mildly.

\- No, of course not! – she answered quickly – It’s just that..in the last few days, after all what’s happened with us..Sherlock and John came to see me, and we had a fight. About you and..stuff.

\- What about me and about what stuff? – he asked sternly.

\- Well, I told them about how I felt like this thing between you and me isn’t necessarily a mistake..and then I pointed out that their relationship is far from perfect, too..and I wasn’t too kind. I was actually very rude, and I wasn’t acting like myself. I mean, I said what I meant, but I said it too cruelly, to directly, and it was mean of me. But I felt the need to finally step up for myself, but I was in a bad place at that moment, so it came out totally wrong.

\- I think I get what you’re saying, but it still doesn’t explain this _colorful_ pillow – he looked directly into her eyes – What are avoiding to tell me?

\- I’m a bit afraid that you’ll judge me – she said quietly.

\- Mwahaha..that’s rich! – he laughed a bit bitterly – Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? Usually I’m the one who’s judged..but let me have this experience of being the judge, come on, darling, humor me.

\- After they were gone, I kind of..lost myself. It was like some kind of daze – she looked at him, afraid what she’ll see in his eyes. But all she could see was honest interest and a bit of concern, so she continued – In the last few days, I felt the need to start taking up stance in my own life, and I’m not used to that..so it was a bit of a shock for me, especially it came out so violently, and ended up in insulting my friends. I guess I was, and I still am, looking for a new Molly, who is braver and a bit..prouder. It all mixed up in me, and I guess, since you and what happened between us, triggered all these feelings, I somehow..

\- You somehow _what_?

\- I painted my face like you do – she whispered, ashamed. She expected laughing, mockery, maybe even him leaving her right there, but what she got was a tight hug.

\- That’s all right, sweet lady – he whispered, burying his nose in her hair – The colors can do wonders for me, and apparently, for you too. And after all, in my modest opinion, it’s very fitting.

\- What do you mean? – she asked, leaning into his hug.

\- Well, you’re mine, so it’s ok if you wear my colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I'm still not sure exactly where this is going, but I will not leave it hanging. I actually re-read the whole story and decided that it's not that bad. Don't get me wrong, I didn't think it was so bad in the first place, but I constantly had a feeling it could be so much better if only I was more disciplined, if I had a story-line beforehand, and not simply sat down and started writing right from my head. But now I see it's simply the way I write. Like Molly, I'm slowly finding my voice and appreciation of what I'm doing.  
> Comments are appreciated, of course - it would mean a lot!


	11. The short and honest answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Mystrade and a bit of..Mollker? Jolly?

Greg loved these moments. Him and Mycroft, snuggled in their bed, warm, happy, just the two of them. Greg lay in Mycroft's arms, sneaking a peak here and then at his face, enjoying looking at Mycroft in this rare moments of serenity. Mycroft's mind was like a huge factory, almost always working at full speed, so seeing him like this, blank and relaxed, was a privilege that only Greg had. Today, however, there was a small frown on Mycroft's face and Greg didn't fail to notice it.

\- You're _thinking_. – Greg accused him gently.

\- Oh? – Mycroft lazily opened his eyes, feigning innocence.

\- Don’t play clever with me, something’s bothering you. – Greg pocked him in the ribs – Let’s hear it.

\- Oh, it is nothing, darling, I am just..thinking. – Mycroft sighed.

\- _Exactly_. Is it one of those things you do, when you’re trying to guess the future and prepare yourself for all outcomes?

\- You know me too well – Mycroft smiled. However, worry was mixed with that smile, and Greg knew that something big was pestering Mycroft.

\- Is it Sherlock?

\- Indirectly.

\- Oh, it’s the third man, the..half-brother – Greg was not comfortable using neither the ominous nickname “Joker” nor the man’s real name, Jack-one seemed so unreal, the other was _too_ real.

\- Indeed it is. – Mycroft ruffled his own hair a bit with his free hand – He is very unpredictable, I do not see where the whole situation is going.

\- Yeah, I see what you mean. With him, it could literally be anything – Greg agreed – Can’t you just..deport him? Ship his ass wherever he came from?

\- If that was a possibility, I already would have – Mycroft admitted – However, there are a number of factors that deny me that solution. He could always simply come back, and he could be offended and cause me trouble. Also, whether one likes it or not, he is family. And now, as if things are not complicated enough, there is the issue of Molly.

\- What’s going on in that department?- Greg asked curiously.

\- Jack actually went to London yesterday, even though I told him to stay at the Holmes Manor, and he is at her place. I got it bugged, of course, and my people are listening in, both to get to know what his plans are and to keep Molly safe. I actually have a team standing by in a flat just a floor above hers, but as for now, there is no need to intervene.

\- Oh? – Greg felt that juicy stuff is about to be revealed.

\- They..enjoy themselves. – Mycroft said, a bit embarrassed, looking at Greg’s eyes getting wider – A lot, to be perfectly honest. They actually seem to be getting along nicely.

\- That’s..ok, I guess? – Greg was not sure.

\- For as long as it lasts. But who can know if he will snap and harm her? I do now know what his intentions are. I cannot know if he is faking it – right now, it seems as though he is positively smitten with her..like he is _in love_. I do not know this man enough, I cannot predict his plans. Maybe…if I fed him the information he wants to have, maybe that would make him go back to Gotham.

\- What does he want to know? – Greg asked, knowing it was something valuable.

\- He wants to know the identity of Batman. – Mycroft whispered.

\- Oh boy – Greg was astonished. If Joker knew who the Batman was, what would he do? That would surely be bad news for the entire city of Gotham. Then, Greg gasped – Wait, you _know_ who the Batman is?

\- I do. – Mycroft nodded simply.

\- How? – Greg asked with amazement.

\- You know I cannot discuss such things – Mycroft frowned a bit – Let me tell you like this. I have known who he is for a long time, even before we ever met.

\- You’ve met him?! – Greg was now in full fanboy-mode.

\- I have. – Mycroft smiled – Him and a lot of other people from all over the world, everybody who is somebody on our side.

\- The British side? – Greg was confused.

\- The side of good. – Mycroft said in a way that clearly indicated that the conversation was over.

\- To think you could get any more awesome than you already are – Greg laughed and claimed a passionate kiss, embracing the man he loved. Then he started to giggle – Wait, just one more question and then I’m done.

\- Gregory…- Mycroft rolled his eyes.

\- Did he wear..the suit?

\- He wore _a_ suit. And now enough about this, there are more important issues that demand my immediate attention – he smirked, groping his fiancé in all the right places.

 

…

 

Meanwhile, Molly was cuddled in Jack’s bearlike hug. They had a bit to eat and now they were relaxing on the couch. Molly was ok with them being silent, but her chatty guest was having none of that.

\- So- _uh_..why don’t ya tell me about your work, sweet humps? – he patted her behind.

\- My work? There’s really not much to tell about that – she played with his fingers, gently biting them here and there.

\- Are you pulling the ol’ liar-liar-pants-on-fire scheme on me? – he giggled – I’ll put your pants on fire soon enough, dirty girl. Give a man some rest.

\- Ok, ok – she giggled back – What do you want to know, exactly?

\- Did you have some crazy cases, like did someone wake up during autopsy? Or like, did someone twitch or stuff?

\- No one woke up, they were all dead – she said a bit more seriously – I had a few who twitched, though.

\- Did you pee you pants? – he asked her conspiratively.

\- I did not! – she yelped with indignation, then shrugged a bit – Ok, the first time, I cried out a bit..and jumped a bit.

\- I bet ya did - Jack let out a satisfied laughter, then patted her behind again – I give it to ya, kiddo, I was not any better the first time it happened to me, whoa…

\- How to you mean that.. – she started asking, then realizing how _he_ came in contact with dead bodies.

\- …on the other hand, he probably wasn’t completely dead at that moment. Gave me a good thrill, though.

\- It’s really not a laughing matter – she said, a bit sternly – It is my profession, and I try to be as respectful as possible to my patients,

\- You really think they care? They’re, uh, _dead_.

\- I care. – she said seriously, trying to make him realize that he should show some respect not only towards her job, but also her patients.

\- It’s strange, what you do – he nodded, agreeing with himself – Why did you choose that occupation? Don’t like ‘em _talking_?

She felt a bit insulted, but she wondered a bit, too. Honestly, of all the possibilities in medicine, why did she choose this field?

\- Maybe it is because I’m a coward, you know- she sighed – You know, when they come to me, it’s their last station. It’s a bit eerie, but also strangely calming. It’s done by then, they’re in no pain anymore. Nothing can go much worse than it already did. I don’t see them suffer, I don’t see them struggling to stay alive..I’m not responsible for them losing their lives.

\- That’s an interesting way to put it, though I wouldn’t call you a coward because of that; it’s not your job to save the world – he said.

\- So – she started, knowing she had to ask him sooner or later – Why did _you_ choose your..occupation?

She froze a bit, and slowly she turned to look at him. He watched her, his face giving nothing away.

\- And would do _I_ do? – he asked quietly.

After a few seconds that seemed like eternity, she managed to whisper – _Chaos_. That's what you do, as far as I understand.

\- You put it so nicely – he smiled at her without the smile touching his eyes – You say _chaos_ , but you think of murder, kidnappings, robberies, right?

\- Right – she nodded. There was no point in lying to him, and she would not insult his inteligence in trying to lie to him.

\- Because. I. Can. – he smiled broadly at her, giving her the most honest answer he could find – I had so many people, shrinks, cops, criminals, _victims_ , asking me that. I give them some story if I feel like it, but what I just told you, that's the most simple and most honest answer I can offer. Can you accept that?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one straight from the head! There will be smut again, don't worry, and some plot, too. Comments are welcome, shy reader. I hoped that I would update more often, but I keep on reading other Joker-related stories and that takes time, too. Btw I noticed, reading the other stories, that my Joker is maybe a bit too tame, too..normal? I put him in vacation-mode, that's all. And also-I don't think he's actually insane, so..


	12. The things we don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sherlock and Mycroft have one of their signature rows, Molly and Jack enjoy themselves a bit more..a bit of angst here, too.

John came back home from work, only to find Sherlock and Mycroft, seated in the living room of Baker Street 221b, having one of their staring matches.

\- What is it now? – he sighed – What are you arguing about this time?

It took a moment for Mycroft to blink slowly and put on one of his calculated smiles.

\- We are obviously not arguing, John. We are just discussing certain matters.

\- Yeah, why don’t you do it like normal people..you know, actually use your words and not those..creepy stares? – he went to the kitchen, still grumbling to himself – I bet you two didn’t say a word in the last hour, just gawking at each other like two demented vampires…

\- It was actually just half an hour – Sherlock chirped in.

\- Weirdos – John hummed.

\- Well, brother, before your fiancé gets any more moody, maybe we should come to a conclusion. – Mycroft smiled coldly.

\- I will not ignore him. – Sherlock said with an air of finality.

\- Why do you care if he is family, you had no issues ignoring me and I am family, too? – Mycroft said a bit bitterly.

\- Unlike you, he’s not boring.

\- Unlike me, he’s dangerous.

\- Says the war lord.

\- Oh please, save the melodrama for John.

\- Oi! – came John’s voice from the kitchen.

\- We merely share some DNA with him. Why don’t you make best friends with a fruit fly, DNA-wise it is almost the same strength of connection?

\- Don’t you want to know what he’s up to? – Sherlock frowned.

\- I have him under constant surveillance. I know all I need to know.

\- No, you don’t. And it will backfire on you. That’s a promise.

\- Sherlock – Mycroft scowled – Do not make this harder for me than it needs to be. Can I have at least one brother that I can rely on?

\- Go ask him - Sherlock smirked.

Mycroft rolled his eyes in desperation. Really, does he always have to be the reasonable one?

\- Very well. – Mycroft stood up gracefully – Once again, I am the only adult. I hope John will make you see reason.

\- What’s he up to now? – John asked, already annoyed.

\- He wants to make friends with the Joker.- Mycroft smiled gleefully.

\- You what? – John trotted into the living room – Have you lost it..? That guy is creepy and crazy and a known killer, you should keep away!

\- Oh John, come on. He’s _family_. – Sherlock cringed a bit.

\- Don’t you oh-John me! For once in your life, you should listen to your older brother! He has you best interest on mind…

..and the tirade went on, while Mycroft was already out of the door, grinning a bit. He knew John would not talk Sherlock out of any ideas Sherlock may have, but a good talk-down would really not harm his impossible little brother.

 

….

 

 _Can you accept that?_ The question was heavy in the air. It took a while, and then Molly looked Jack right in the eyes.

\- I can accept the answer. But I can’t accept the reality that comes with that answer.

Jack slowly nodded.

\- Of course you can’t. It would take a very different person from what you are to accept both the answer and the reality. But really, you don’t have to accept the reality, anyway – he gently brushed her cheek – I wouldn’t want you to be part of that reality. You understand what I mean by that?

\- I do – she nodded – I know you can’t change, even if you wanted to. I know the time for us is limited, and once it’s expired, our ways will part.

Something in Jack broke a bit when he heard that truth. Molly crept into his heart so fast. He couldn’t lie to himself – he never felt so happy, relaxed and _normal_ in his life. Still, there was no hope for them, there was no hope that this could last. They lived in two different worlds, and if one would try to live in the other’s world, it would end fatally. She would surely get shot, abducted, tortured if she ever fell in the hands of his _colleagues_ from Gotham. He, on the other hand, would always be Joker in her world, and she would always be scorned for wanting to be with such a creature.

\- I could kill everybody on the planet, that would solve the problem – he joked weakly.

\- Aww you. Imagine how much work I would have in that case – she smiled gently.

\- Oh? Oh, you’re right! – he remembered her job – Yeah, you’d be working overtime.

She giggled, but then she frowned a bit, and he realized that she was holding back tears.

\- Don’t tell me, ok? – she pleaded – When you have to go..when it’s over..then you just go, ok? I’m not good with saying good-bye.

\- Ok, little lady – he nodded, holding her close to himself. He started kissing the top of her head, her cheeks, the tip of her nose. Something in him felt cramped, and for the first time in his life since his childhood, he felt fear..fear from the future that brought loneliness. It was not something that he could form in to words, it was just a feeling that numbed a bit only when he felt her close. And he couldn’t have her close enough in that moment.

He couldn’t know it, but she felt exactly the same.

She straddled his lap and hugged him tightly. For a moment, that pose was not sexual for any of them, they just both felt the need to be close to each other. Then she kissed him lightly, and his lips parted, inviting her in. His hands caressed her back, and then he gently unbuttoned her shirt. She didn’t wear anything beneath it. Lightly, he touched her breasts, admiring them and slowly he started kissing them.

She gasped a bit, feeling his warm tongue on her exposed skin. Her hands explored his strong upper arms and she grinded herself a bit on him. She could feel his hardness, and soon enough both pairs of underwear were gone. She slowly lowered herself onto him, searching for his eyes. He stared at her, unblinking, his hands resting at her waist. Usually, in these situation, he would be the one chasing his pleasure – he was a bit of a selfish lover. But now, he found all the satisfaction he needed in just looking at her, worshipping this beautiful, intelligent woman, trusting him, willingly giving herself to him, sharing the pleasure with him. Where on earth will he find the strength to let this woman go?

She could sense that he was a bit lost in his thoughts, and she thought he wasn’t enjoying himself, so she blinked at him a bit and started withdrawing. Automatically, his hands tightened his hold on her and he looked at her sharply.

\- No. – he snarled.

She smiled – You’re not letting me go?

\- No. You are mine – his grip didn’t falter a bit. He rolled them on the couch, pinning her under him.

\- I’m yours? – she teased him.

\- Mine – he growled, his thrusts becoming deeper. Her moaning grew louder and he felt himself getting even harder – Mine. _Tell me._

 _\- Make me. –_ she challenged, feeling his hands holding her even tighter.

\- Oh you impossible woman! – he groaned – Look at _this_ and tell me you’re not mine!

She followed his look and saw him staring at the place where their bodies joined. Molly never looked at that before, but now she felt all kind of buzzes once she saw how his erect and hard member impaled her wetness. She found this incredibly hot and she couldn’t but agree..

\- I am, I’m yours – she moaned, adoring his mischievous but happy smirk – You’re so.. _hard_..I love feeling you in me, I love to be yours..!

\- That’s it –he bit her earlobe – That’s it, darlin’, come for me, come darlin’, you’re mine, come, come…let me feel it, come, come..-he urged her forward with his words and his thrusts, feeling himself getting closer, too.

\- Oh Jack..! Ohhh please..! – she was there, exploding under him.

\- Atta girl – he grunted and let out a moan that would have neighbors talking for weeks. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her – _Atta girl._ That’ my girl. That’s _my_ girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, first of all, a big thank you to everybody who read this and especially to those who honor me by leaving kudos. Each and every one gives me a huge smile and hope that you guys enjoy this story! Comments are welcome, of course!  
> Second, I had some hard times with this story. I was a bit lost and wasn't sure how to continue it. But now, finally, I have an idea!! I'm not saying what it is-but, let me tell you this much-I am a sucker for happy endings (no pun intended)!  
> Third and last, I would like to share with you guys the best comment on Youtube for the Joker phone call clip (the author is called Alastair Thornton); if you guys know Dark Knight by heart (like I do-I have Joker quotes playing in my car-hope that doesn't sound strange, but it's true-I drive to work, lipsynching "and as for the, uhm, television's so called plan, Batman has no jurisdiction. He will find him and he will make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them" *ominous pointing at the driver in the front car*), you'll immediately know what it is:  
> Do you wanna know why I use the replay button?
> 
> One viewing is too quick... You can't savour all the little.. Emotions.
> 
> You see, in their last movie... Actors show who they really are.
> 
> So, in a way, I knew this cast; better than you ever did.
> 
> Would you like to know who won the oscar?


	13. Out of my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat, and John is its first victim. Warning: drugs!

Sherlock often mocked John for being a creature of habit. It was very true: John always shopped at the same place, chose the same clothing, drank at the same pub, and ate his lunch at the same small bistro near his working place. Actually, he has just eaten his usual dish at the bistro, and now enjoyed a cappuccino with a glass of water.

He drank some water, leaning in his chair, watching people going by on the street. John felt relaxed and his mind wandered lazily. Life was good, Sherlock and him were at a good place. His job was ok, everything was just all-righty. He smiled a bit and drank some more water.

When he went back to his job, he felt even better. He was happy to have such a job, he loved helping people. He had a few more patients that day, and he found none of them boring or annoying, as they sometimes were. Satisfied, he closed his office at the end of the day, thinking how happy he was to be returning to his cozy home, where his very attractive fiancé was waiting for him.

A _very_ attractive fiancé, indeed. John laughed a bit when he noticed the starting of a pesky boner, right on the subway. He makes me feel like a horny teenager, John smirked, I can’t wait to come home and do some things with him…

 

…

 

Sherlock was a bit surprised by the pretty urgent kiss he received as soon as John came home.

\- Oh my, aren’t we in a good mood today – Sherlock smiled, seeing how flustered John was – Any particular reason?

\- Not really – John panted, busying himself with getting as much as clothing off of Sherlock as possible – I feel..you know, _really_ good today, really really really good..

They shared a pretty heated kiss, but Sherlock clearly felt that something was _different_. John was a passionate type, and he had a healthy sexual urge, but this was a bit unusual. This time, it felt like John didn’t care that much if Sherlock is up to game, and John usually was a observant and careful lover. Now, he seemed like a horny little monster.

\- Where’s the rush, darling? – Sherlock panted a bit – Let’s take it easy..?

\- Awwww com’on…don’t you feel it? – John moaned, pressing on, grinding himself on Sherlock, shamelessly – Don’t you feel that..heat..

Sherlock took a step back, struggling to get out of John’s clamming embrace. He looked closely at John. Something was not right. John was sweating and panting, and suddenly it didn’t seem that he was actually enjoying himself, he seemed like he was at some different place in his mind.

\- John? – Sherlock asked silently – You look like you’re not well.

\- I’m well, I’m well – John panted, still trying to rub on Sherlock, completely disregarding the fact that Sherlock was trying to get some distance between them – I feel better than ever, come on, don’t play around..

\- Did you..take something? – Sherlock asked.

\- What? No, don’t be ridiculous.

\- You look like you’re high. – Sherlock said with worry.

\- I never did drugs in my life, you know that – John mumbled, suddenly feeling like the room was spinning.

\- Something’s definitely isn’t right – Sherlock felt a bit of panic, watching as his fiancé was getting worse by the minute – Why don’t you sit down.

In just a few more minutes, John’s state worsened considerably. He was now shaking, sweating, curled up into a ball on the couch. Sherlock couldn’t get a straight sentence out of him anymore, John only shivered and repeated that he needs something, but didn’t know to tell what that something was.

Sherlock was just about to call an ambulance when his phone rang.

\- Sherlock. – Mycroft’s voice was colored with concern – Is John all right?

\- No, he’s not! What is going on? – Sherlock yelled.

\- I’m coming over in a minute – Mycroft said and hung up.

Just as the phone call was finished, John stood up shakily and started going towards the door.

\- Where are you going? – Sherlock rushed after him.

\- I need it, I find it, it’s out there – John gritted through his teeth.

\- Are you out of your mind? Stay here, Mycroft will be here in a minute, he knows something – Sherlock grabbed him by the shoulders.

John didn’t even bother arguing, his fist collided with Sherlock’s nose in a second. Sherlock yelped in pain and stumbled backwards, but found the strength to throw himself on John, crashing them both on the floor.

\- Let me go, you asshole, I need it – John yelled, trying to free his arms and swing at Sherlock again. Luckily, Sherlock was on top of him, straddling him and pinning his hands down. John fought with all he had, trying to free himself, trying to bite and scratch Sherlock wherever he could – I need it! I NEED IT! Lemme go! I need it!

The look on his face was horrifying – like all humanity has left John. His usually kind eyes were now two black slits, full of venom. Sherlock felt that his strength would not hold out much longer. On the other hand, it felt like John has limitless strength. Sherlock had no other chance than to try and press on a very specific point on John’s neck, making him lose consciousness for a short while. When John finally stopped struggling, he took his belt and quickly bound John’s hands behind his back. Then he found a rope and did the same with his legs. Just as he did that, John started regaining consciousness, already fighting against his restraints.

\- You motherfucker, let me go RIGHT NOW! I need it – John shouted like a madman.

\- Oh my – a gentle voice could be heard.

\- Mycroft, finally – Sherlock looked at his older brother with desperation – John’s gone mad. He’s under the influence of some drug. What the hell is going on?

\- You let me go, asshole! – John still shouted, now trying to wiggle his way out of the flat.

\- Oh dear – Mycroft crouched next to John, doing the same hold on John’s neck Sherlock did minutes ago, but with more pressure. John went limp in the same second – We need a few minutes to talk, and we need some peace, so John will take a nap.

Sherlock was near tears, watching his favourite human on the floor, helpless. Mycroft approached, handing him a paper.

\- This is what I got half an hour ago.

Sherlock read:

_“Dear Mr. Mycroft Holmes,_

_I understand you are the person “calling the shots” in this country, so I feel free to contact you first in order to present to you a very exciting new product._

_If you would be so kind to visit your brother’s little friend, you will see the amazing effects of my product. It is a lovely new drug, highly addictive. After the first consumation, the user will, after the drug wears down, feel an incredible need to get high again. The need will be so strong that the user will be ready to walk over corpses of his beloved ones only to get a new load. This need lasts for 48 hours at least. This means that Dr. Watson will try literally anything during the next two days to find his next dosage._

_My product is a deal-breaker on the market. What makes is especially promising is that can be dissolve in water, and even a small trace of this chemical in water could have the effect you will witness on Dr. Watson._

_On the other hand, I do understand that this product could have truly devastating effects on the entire nation. For instance, if by some unfortunate accident, this drug would get into a water plant..your country would encounter a serious crisis._

_I am sure that you would be happy to keep your nation free of this drug. For only 10 million pounds per annum, you will have my word that this drug will not enter British soil._

_I will contact you very soon._

_Kind regards,_

_DB_ ”

\- My team will take John to a private compound, where he will get all the care in order to get cleaned up. We will also need to make tests in order to see what this chemical substance is. – Mycroft said gently, seeing how shaken his younger brother is.

\- Please Mycroft, do whatever you can to save him..I’ve never seen him like this, it was like everything John is was taken out of him, leaving just some empty shell.. – Sherlock whispered as he saw John waking up again. In a matter of a minute, John’s violent behavior was back, he tried to kick, he screamed profanities, it was visible that truly he was ready to do anything to get some more of this drug, even though John really didn’t know what he needed-he just knew he needed something.

So, in the situation of John screaming and wrestling the ground, his arms already bleeding from fighting the belt that held his arms together, and Sherlock trying to console him, while Mycroft being on the phone, organizing John’s transfer, a raspy voice could be heard:

\- Well..and they say I _bring_ chaos- _ah_ wherever I come..while, in truth, chaos _greets_ me wherever I come…what is going on, _brothers_?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some plot! And not only that - I finally made the effort to actually make a plan for the entire story. There will be at least 4 more chapters.   
> As always - big thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know I enjoy writing it. Comments are more than welcome - I really appreciate your feedback!


	14. The Holmes Pow Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John is taken care of, the Holmes brothers are forced to face a crisis together, but not before a certain deal is negotiated...please read notes at the end!

It was late afternoon when Joker opened his eyes. Molly was still sleeping, curled right next to him. It was fair to say she was exhausted, and Joker smirked a bit proudly, knowing he was the reason for her exhaustion. After all, he did give it to her _good...,_ he thought, flashes of their feisty love making going through his head. She was a little _tiger_ after all..just how he liked it.

He stood up swiftly and silently, not wanting to wake her up, and knowing if her remained in the bed with her splayed over it so _lovely_ , he would have problems keeping his hands to himself. And he had things to do...

He decided to pay _baby brother_ a visit. It was actually Mycroft he needed, but Mycroft was stubborn enough to not give him his phone number. On the other hand, Joker knew it would take little effort to get his older brother's attention – for instance, if he were just to throw the TV set out of the window, Joker knew Mycroft would be there in a matter of minutes, looking all annoyed and displeased. However, Joker _promised_ (TEE-HEEE) to _behave_ , so old fashion actions were order of the day. So, he decided to pay Sherlock a visit, since he knew his address, and then ask Sherlock to call upon their elder brother.

He was almost out of Molly’s flat, when he remembered one detail. He returned into the flat and found a piece of paper and a pencil.

“LITTLE LADY, THIS IS TO ASSURE YOU I WILL BE BACK. SOON. PREPARE FOR SOME SERIOUS SCIENCE, MOLLY TIGER. J.”

 

…

 

\- Well..and they say I _bring_ chaos- _ah_ wherever I come..while, in truth, chaos _greets_ me wherever I come…what is going on, _brothers_? – Joker asked as soon as he stepped on the first floor of Baker Street 221B. And it truly was chaos that greeted him, John wailing bound on the floor, Sherlock on verge of tears and Mycroft looking almost paler than when he first met Joker. _Almost_.

\- Well fuck me if I know! – Sherlock shouted, out of his mind with concern.

\- Kiddo, I’m not into _incest_ , so, I’m not even gonna go there.. – Joker giggled humorlessly.

\- Ah. Jack. – Mycroft greeted him, ending his phone call – John here is under the influence of some chemical substance yet unknown. My people will be here shortly to take care of him.

\- Give him the note – Sherlock said, his eyes not moving from John.

\- Oi! You a criminal, you know drugs, you give it to me! – John interjected, miserably.

\- Oiii- _ah_.. – Joker mocked him, leaning over him – I know drugs, but not the kind that makes fine British doctors into rabid dogs. Doesn’t seem like something I’d like to try, I like to remain a gentleman at all times, you see..but if you need some fine ass coke, however, I know people who know people..

\- Oh shut up – Mycroft cut him off and stuffed a paper into his hands – This is what happened, read it. And go read it in the bedroom, my people are downstairs already.

\- Well, fuck you very much, dear brother.. – Joker grumbled, but turned and went down the hall, still mumbling – One would say you’re _ashamed_ of me…

 

…

 

It took just a few minutes to get John in an unmarked ambulance vehicle. Sherlock and Mycroft managed to have a little row in the meantime, since Sherlock wanted to go with John, and it took some patience for Mycroft to explain that Sherlock’s presence would help anyway. Only when he told Sherlock that he needed help on this DB affair, did Sherlock’s pride prevail and he hesitantly agreed to stay.

Joker soon joined them in the sitting room, smirking while he waved DB’s notice.

\- Got yaself a bit of a trouble, now did ya? – he grinned at Mycroft.

\- It seems so..but I guess some of the money can be found, we’ll negotiate some acceptable sum – Mycroft sighed, dropping on the couch.

\- Whaaat. You gonna _pay_? – Joker snorted a laugh.

\- What else can he do? – Sherlock asked, frustrated.

\- Is this how you handle your local mobsters, huh? – Joker smirked.

\- I assume you know how these people are managed – Mycroft said stiffly.

\- Yeah I know. The little ones are hunted down. One goes to prison, another one takes his place. The newspapers have something to print and everybody thinks that the _po-lice_ is doing at least something. The big ones are safe as long as they play ball. And you’re the one who makes the rules on how to play ball.

\- Something like that – Mycroft nodded.

\- _All-righty_..now I guess all the big ones, until now, played ball, more or less?

\- They did.

\- So you think you’ll handle DB here in the same way, do ya? – Joker smile widened.

\- I do not see a reason why not – Mycroft huffed, a bit annoyed.

\- _Oh-kay_ … - Joker turned now to Sherlock – Let’s see if kiddo here is as dumb as oldie-goldie Holmes. Say, baby Holmes, what do you think, what does DB stand for?

Sherlock’s mind worked like a machine, listing all DB’s he knew. _Database, Decibel, Deutsche Bundesbahn, Defined Benefit, DragonBall, Discussion Board, Debug, Design and Build, Data Buffer, Daytona Beach, Daily Bulletin, David Bowie, Daimler Benz, Dead Body, Direct Broadcast, Dubnium, Deafblind, Detective Bureau…_ Nothing fits.

\- It’s Drug Baron, sweetheart – Joker cooed mockingly. He glanced at Mycroft and realized that he didn’t know what that meant – Oh _come on_! You guys should know that, especially you, Mycroft! Where do you live, in fairy world? Oh wait, you _do_...

\- If you have any useful information, you would do wisely not to withhold them – Mycroft said sourly.

\- Mwahahaha!!! – Joker laughed excitedly, doubling over – Oh- _haha-haaa_ …ya know, I won’t bend my rules, even not for my dear brother..and my number one business rule is. _.if you’re good at something, never do it for free_ …ask them working girls, they know it..

\- What do you want? – Sherlock asked without thinking – Mycroft will give you anything you want, just make this go away!

\- Mycroft surely will NOT give anything! – Mycroft almost shouted. He understood that Sherlock was worried and ready to do anything for John’s sake, but this was ridiculous.

\- Ok, ok, keep your panties on, both of ya – Joker waved his hands, as telling them to keep seated – Ok, if I tell you all I know and if I help you guys to get rid of your Baron, I’m gonna need Batman’s true identity..don’t worry, I won’t kill him..I like that freak party too much..aaaand I want you guys, including your _girlfriends,_ from now on to keep your noses out of the little thing my little doctor and I have going on.

\- Mycroft, that’s actually quite reasonable – Sherlock pleaded silently.

\- Oh, it’s actually a very cheap deal – Joker smiled – I could save you both money and a nation full of crazy-ass junkies. Cause you know he’s gonna drop that shit into water no matter you pay or not.

\- You got yourself a deal – Mycroft stood up, offering his hand.

\- Deal – Joker shook Mycroft’s hand – And now sit down, kiddies. Uncle J has a story to tell…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda kicked my Joker in the ass in this chapter, I want him to be a bit more sassy and energetic..so in the upcoming chapters, I will let him have the kind of fun he truly enjoys (apart from his sexy times with Molly) :)   
> Again, thank you guys for reading this, I am:   
> happy with each new view,   
> really happy with each new kudos,  
> proud like mother hen with each new subscription,  
> on the moon with comments!  
> So you guys can turn me into an astronaut :) or..a hen..whatever :)


	15. Why so curious

Molly woke up slowly, almost lazily. Her body ached in a very pleasant manner and she grinned, remembering what and who made her feel like that. However, a second later the grin was replaced by a frown – he was gone.

Did he do it? Did he leave for good? Was it already..over?

She got up quickly, and almost instantly noticed a note on her nightstand. It was written in all caps letters, and the content of the note gave her more relief than she was willing to admit.

On the other hand, there was something she wanted to do, and she couldn’t do it if he was nearby. She sat down and started her laptop. The damn thing took ages to load, but finally she was able to open up Google and type in…

Joker, Gotham

In a second, there were literally thousands of links to stories and video material about the Joker. She hesitated a bit – did she _really_ want to see that? She knew that there were absolutely no articles saying anything good about the Joker. There would be only gruesome details about his criminal activities.

But she _had_ to see it. She knew that she was presented with only one side of the Joker up to now, and that was a gentle, smart, funny man, a passionate lover and a great person to talk to. But she knew there was so much more..so much more. And none of it funny or nice. So she clicked on the first link.

 

…

 

\- Please, no, I have children.. – wept the man, bound on a chair, his face a mess of tears and sweat.

\- Tough luck, _Daddy-oh_..you should have thought about that before you decided to play _Batman_.. – a grave voice was heard from the background.

\- I..I am really sorry, I p-promise I won’t do it again, just please let me go – the man pleaded.

\- Oh _sure_ you won’t do it again – the dark voice cackled.

The menacing figure of Joker appeared right next to the man. His make-up made him look somewhat inhuman, and in combination with his exaggerated fancy outfit, his appearance was truly intimidating.

\- I _will_ let you go, I will give you, uh, _true_ freedom – he hovered above the frightened man – But let me make you a bit prettier, you know, people are watching..don’t you wanna look all pree- _tah_ for ya kiddos?

A knife slowly made a huge difference in the man’s appearance. Joker was working meticulously, clearly enjoying the results, not minding the screaming and terror. The man was still alive when he got his very own Glasgow smile.

Once done, Joker turned and looked directly into the camera.

\- Dear citizens of Gotham – he said calmly, smiling – this is the third day of Batman’s refusing to give up his hiding. All I want, and I deeply believe it is in the interest of the public, is that Batman reveals his true identity. Daddy here is, uh, paying for Batman’s stubbornness.

He made a face then as if he had forgotten something, and then he quickly turned and shot his victim in the head.

\- There. Almost forgot. – he grinned a bit –Well, _anyhow_ …you guys know what needs to be done. Until then..this will be happening. Every. Day. Tomorrow I’ll do a woman. You know that I am a man of my word.

He chuckled and did a little bow and then faced the camera very closely.

\- Goood…byeeee….

\- This was another video sent to us anonymously. As our viewers can see, the criminal known only as the Joker continues the terror.. – a blonde news reporter was saying, her face carefully made to show both concern and still, her beauty.

Molly clicked the video away, disgusted. She looked at more than dozen of similar videos, showing Joker torturing people, news about him robbing banks and blowing up buildings.

Wherever the video material showed him up close, Molly shivered. It was a weird thing – she recognized him, his face, his body, the sound of his voice, but still, in a way, in the same time she _didn’t_ recognize him. She had trouble admitting to herself that this terrible Joker-person was the same man that kissed and caressed her just a few hours ago.

She didn’t feel fear when she was around him. He didn’t seem like he had any desire to hurt her. He didn’t seem like a guy who would want to hurt anyone. But now, after seeing the videos, she started questioning herself. Would he hurt her? Could he just snap?

Her head was telling her one thing and her heart another. I’m starting to fall for this man, she sighed, and he is definitely too much for me..

 

…

 

\- So, fellas, luckily, out of three of us, at least one knows the way the cookie crumbles – Joker sat comfortably in a chair in Baker Street 221B – Here’s the deal. We’ve already covered the small fish and the big fish. _But-ah_..there are even guys who are even bigger. The barons. Every area has one – east coast and west coast in the States, Mexico, a few in Africa, Middle East and so on. There are about 15 of them in the world. The territories are clearly divided between them and one does not meddle in the other’s territory..or else, you got yourself a war.

\- Like a gang war – Mycroft asked, a bit confused.

\- No, dear Mikey, like a _real_ war. Cause the barons are not your usual gangsters. We’re talking about people really high up in politics and economy. Suits. You know, like _you_. – Joker smiled.

\- I would know about such people – Mycroft frowned.

\- Obviously not, baldy – Joker chuckled and Sherlock, that brat, joined in for a second – Those guys don’t make their presence known to..you folks.

\- But he did do just that – Sherlock commented.

\- And that’s what’s making this interesting – Joker nodded – My, uh, educated guess is that your baron is kinda ambitious. Most likely he’s overthrown the old baron and now is trying to take over this part. You know, western Europe. So, he’ll get any cash he can grab from the government by this blackmail, and after that, he’ll just put this drug in the market and make _crazy_ money.

\- Do you actually believe he would put it in the water? What would he gain? If this drug is so addictive, everybody would just turn into junkies, no one will work anymore, therefore no one will make money anymore, so where’s the profit in that? – Sherlock said.

\- I see what you mean, kiddo –Joker confirmed – And usually, you’d be right. In the drug business, you want to keep your customers alive, hooked but still able to get money. However, this seems like a bigger deal. Who would profit if the entire UK gets crazy hooked, no one working, riots starting in the cities..? The entire nation weakens, has no more power in your beloved European Union…

Joker smirked at Mycroft. The wheels in Mycroft’s head were turning at high-speed. A very dark picture of the nation’s future was forming before his eyes.

\- And that annoying little island nation, barking all the time, not accepting anything, would finally be on its knees..the Germans and the French would be. _So._ Happy. - Joker sighed.

\- We must stop this man –Mycroft said, blinking as he has just awoken from a nightmare.

\- This will a guy who’s high up. Believe me, you don’t want to be tied to his removal. – Joker leaned forward – And since this vacation is pretty boring, _murder-wise_ , I am glad to offer my assistance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters and we're done...


	16. What I like to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we got some seriously violent stuff here, so be warned. I let the Joker out of his cage :) Notes at the end!

Molly felt the need to talk to someone about what was happening, about Joker, about her growing feelings. She did feel that ready to face John or Sherlock yet, so she decided to phone up Greg. He always seemed nice and reasonable, and she desperately needed an attentive friend right now. Luckily, Greg was free and they agreed to meet at a pub they both liked.

\- Hey there, looking fine – Greg greeted her at the pub.

\- You too. You already ordered for us? – she pointed to the two lagers.

\- Yeah, I figured we both need it with all the trouble going on these days – Greg smiled.

\- Argh, don't get me started – Molly rolled her eyes a bit – It feels like some weird roller-coaster..

\- Mycroft told me that Jo-Jack, uhm, I don’t know what to call this guy! – Greg blushed, a bit irritated – anywho, that he is staying at your place?

\- I don’t even want to know how Mycroft knows that – Molly sighed – But yes, he is…

\- ..so? How’s that working out for you? – Greg asked without judgment.

\- That’s what I actually wanted to talk about – Molly confirmed – It’s so confusing, you know? Because it’s actually great right now, he’s being really..nice. I can’t find any flaw in him when we’re together! On the other hand, I can’t help but wonder if he’s playing some game, if he’s acting..

\- What do you mean?

\- Isn’t it obvious? Have you seen some footage online about his..work? How can this be the same person? With me, he’s all..cuddly..and then, I go online and see him..carving people! Am I being stupid here? There’s no guarantee that he won’t..I don’t know..snap, and do something like that to me!

\- Do you feel like he could? – Greg frowned, but realized that Molly’s worries were justified

\- To be perfectly honest, he didn’t give me one reason to feel afraid, at all. On the contrary, I feel safe with him..now I don’t know if I should trust my feelings or..

\- So you do have feelings for him? – Greg smirked a bit.

\- I guess..I do. – Molly blushed – I know it seems like I’m falling for the wrong guy –again – but, this time, I also am aware of that, and I don’t expect that this thing that we have going on will last, so..I’m enjoying it while it lasts, you know?

\- I see what you mean. Be careful, though.

They stayed at the pub for another hour and then decided it was time to go to their respective homes. The pub wasn’t that far away from Molly’s place, so Greg offered to walk Molly home. She enjoyed chatting with him, so they slowly strolled down the street, never noticing the black van that was following them.

It took less than a minute for the four masked men to grab them and get them into the van, speeding off into the night.

 

…

 

The three Holmes men were just about done with discussing the situation when Mycroft’s phone chirped. It was an e-mail, attached to it a video clip. The message read, as Mycroft read it out loud:

“ _Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_I know you are a serious man, but one can not be too careful. I also know that you have a difficult decision to make, so I did my best to ease your situation regarding the decision-making. I have your loved one for the time until you comply with my demands. As chance likes it, I got his friend, too. If you would like to see them again, I strongly advise that you follow my directions to the letter. Keep your phone with you at all times. Within the next 24 hours I will send you the details of the money transfer._

_Kind regards,_

_DB_ ”

\- Who is the friend? Open the attachment – Sherlock said, hoping that it wasn’t John.

The video was very short, just 5 seconds close–up of Greg’s unconscious face, and there was also Molly, crying, the left side of her face bruised heavily.

\- Greg. Molly. – Mycroft gasped.

Joker snatched the phone to look for himself. His brows furrowed, and when he noticed Molly’s injuries, he felt fiery anger burst deep inside of him.

\- Ima just, uhm, go to the can – Joker smiled a bit awkwardly and left the room.

\- I got a text from Greg earlier, saying he would meet up with Molly at a pub. – Mycroft said – He didn’t say which one, but I guess it’s the BierKeller, Greg loves their beer.

\- Call your people, there must be some CCTV footage – Sherlock suggested – And check if John’s safe!

Mycroft silently nodded. Minutes went by, and Sherlock was relieved to find out John was just fine, sleeping at a safe location. However, the CCTV data would not be ready for at least a few hours. Mycroft was barking orders into his phone and getting ready to leave for his office when..

\- …where’s Jack? – Sherlock turned around in the room.

\- In the bathroom..? - Mycroft blinked, realizing it was already 15 minutes that Joker left so abruptly.

\- No, he’s not! – Sherlock yelled after checking the bathroom.

\- Oh God. I do not have the time for this.. – Mycroft felt suddenly so old – I can’t keep surveillance on him and find Greg and Molly and handle the Baron, not at the same time!

 

…

 

Now, some people would call me paranoid and intrusive when it comes to privacy, but-t..I know _better_. For instance, if you have a dog, and you like that dog, then you don’t want to lose your dog, so you gonna chip him, right? So, if I got myself a little girlfriend, and she’s all nice, and she makes me feel all fuzzy, and I don’t want to carve her up _at all_ , no, I wanna keep her all perfect and pretty, and I wanna know she’s safe and ok, then it’s like, totally ok if I, uhm, chip her, too, right? They have this small little chips, you know, teeny-tiny, you can inject them, and its’ just a little prick, she didn’t even wake up, and now I have this little red dot on my phone, and it shows me where my little lady friend is..so does this not make me the boyfriend of the year or what? So, what I _don’t_ get, is why don’t people chip, you know, their kids and stuff?

The little red dot leads me to..well, of course, it has to be some old abandoned warehouse on the docks, ahh, long live the clichés..oh, we’re gonna have some _fun_. Fun with knives.

 

…

 

Greg and Molly sat on the cold concrete floor in a weakly lit hall. Their arms were bound by a rope behind them. Two men watched them, getting more and more bored by the minute.

\- Hey, is the chick important? I mean, since we snatched her on impulse.. – one of them started – I was thinking..

\- ..yeah, got you. I don’t think the boss will mind if we have some fun with her – the other got closer to Molly, eyeing her through his mask.

\- Come on, girly, give us a smile – the first man taunted Molly, who tried to scoot closer into a ball.

\- You wanna, uh, a _smile_? – a cracky voice came from the darkness – I gotta smile for ya that you won’t forget…

Before the men had a chance to even move a muscle, one got hit by something and fell on the floor, his gun falling away from him, while the other felt something cold and sharp on his neck.

\- Turn over, _sweetheart,_ you don’t wanna miss this smile…

The man turned over and gasped, seeing the scars.

\- Sweet little lady, is this the one who made those nasty bruises on your face? – Joker asked, his eyes never leaving the man he got in a strong hold.

\- N-no, it’s..it’s the other one.. – Molly stuttered.

\- All righty. But first I’ll handle you, _pal_. Ooooh, whoopsy!! –the man in Joker’s arm let out an agitated scream – I’m so clumsy! Did my knife accidently nibble you? Awww…hush hush…oh! I’m _so sorry_! I just wanted to get it out..and there I cut you _again_? Well, let me help ya..lemme put ya out of your misery…

Disgusting sounds of a knife penetrating skin filled the room. Even though it was dark, Molly could see clearly how Jack..no, _the Joker_ , slowly and methodically killed the man. Blood was pouring and the Joker was laughing, deep rumbles of maniacal laughter mixed with sobs and grunts of his victim. She could see Joker’s strong frame leaning over the man who had no more strength to hold himself up, she could see Joker’s face, his joy over what he was doing..his whole body was tense, it seemed like his body was a machine perfected for hurting and killing. There he was, in all his bloody and killing glory, the man that just hours before was holding her in those same deadly arms.

Finishing with his first victim, the Joker moved on to the second man who he struck down with one well-placed blow of one of his knives. The guy was still alive, and Joker slapped him awake.

\- Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty.. – Joker said is clowny voice.

The man blinked a few times and then his eyes widened in horror.

\- I am _very_ cross. – the Joker spoke slowly, as though he was addressing a child – I hear you were not, uh, very gentle with my lady. What? You didn’t know that this lady was my darling? Well.. _too bad_. Cause she is. _Mine_. And you hurt her. So now, I will hurt _you_. _A lot._

He grabbed the man’s arm.

\- Now, first, you’ll lose the arm you used to struck her.. – a heart-stopping scream was heard as the Joker repeatedly stabbed he man’s arm, hitting skin, muscle and bone – Oh, the bone’s always a _hard_ one, hehehehe..let me make this easy on both of us..

He stood up only to jump with his full weight on the part of the arm he was cutting just seconds before. He didn’t stop till he heard a satisfying crush of bones. Neither Greg nor Molly were able to say a word – the shock of the situation was too much for them.

\- There we are… - Joker smiled cruelly – Just a few more slashes and you’ll be able to..give me a hand!! Mwahahahahahhah!!

And truly, within a minute of screams and sobs, the Joker was able to yank of the man’s entire arm, waving it towards Molly.

\- Look, cutie-pie! He won’t hurt ya again! Ha! Ha! Ha! But there’s more – Joker returned to the man who was losing blood and dying – Did I understand correctly, or did you _eye_ my girlfriend..? You know what that means..no blinking…

\- JACK! STOP! – Molly managed a yell.

\- Uh, oh, what? – the Joker stopped, his knife just millimeters from the man’s eye.

\- It’s enough, he can’t hurt me anymore, let him be.. – Molly sobbed.

\- Awww my tender darlin’! He’s gonna kick the bucket soon anyway, he lost so much blood…

\- I see that, but you don’t need to torture him anymore!

\- Molly-tiger, lemme have my fun, will ya? – Joker snarled.

\- Jack..please..please stop..

Her pleading voice touched him, and out of the sudden, he understood the gravity of the situation. He understood that this little woman he kinda sorta liked, and who was not accustomed to this sort of violence, saw him doing such..well, let’s be true, such horrible things. He actually felt a bit ashamed.

\- Oh. OK then. – he shrugged his shoulders, trying to play it off cool, and quickly stabbed the man deeply in the eye, holding him firmly so Molly couldn’t notice the man’s final twitches – There, he’s gone.

He slowly stood up, studying the work he’s done and then turned to Molly. It hurt him a bit when he saw the fear in her eyes, and it hurt more when he reached for her, wanting to free her hands, and she recoiled.

\- SSsshhh honey pie, I’m gonna set you free, that’s all… - his knife severed the rope that held her hands – And I’m gonna do the same for Greg here, ok?

Once freed, Greg stood up slowly, still trying to find words. There is no doubt that this Joker person saved them..but the way he saved them..that was the most brutal thing Greg has ever witnessed in his life. He helped Molly up, who still looked at the Joker with mistrust.

\- Molly-mousey..don’t be scared – Joker said in a more deep voice that Molly knew and trusted – Come on, come here, come to me…

Molly didn’t move, her eyes glued to his face, the white paint on his face, the red lips, the deeply black eyes..it felt like the person she knew was hidden under layers of morbidness.

\- Molly. What is it. – Joker grew a bit impatient. – Is it the paint? Here..here. – he started smearing the paint off his face, using his jacket – Here. You see? It’s me.

She blinked a few times, looking at him, searching for his eyes and finding a trace of fear and anger in them. He waited for her, expecting her reaction, fearing her refusal.

Finally, she broke and flew into his arms.

\- Jack – Molly sobbed, finding safety in his strong arms – Jack…

\- I’m here, Molly-tiger. I’m here, my lovely lady – he cooed sofly – Lemme see you face, lemme see the bruises..aww darlin’..it’ll pass..it’ll pass soon…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I hope this was not too much. I'm not into violence so I don't know where this all came from.   
> Reviews and comments are very welcome!  
> Btw, on a lighter note, I'd like to recommend a really good Joker/OC fic on ffnet, it's called My boyfriend, the Joker by Seditionary - it's a very funny and well-written story! Go check it out!


	17. At least we stole the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls read notes at the end! It's important!

It was early morning, about 7 o'clock, when Maria Vekic was hurrying to get to work in time. She lived in London just for a few months, having left her home country, Slovenia, looking for better job opportunities in the UK. She managed to find a well-paid job and she was determined to keep it. So, being late was not really an option. On the other hand, being so new to London, she couldn't help but to admire the city, especially in mornings like these, when it was too early and too cold for the usual mass of people to be out on the streets. Maria was on foot, just crossing the Blackfriars Bridge. She glanced around, enjoying the quiet, and decided to take a minute and just stand there, at the edge of the bridge, watching the Thames lazily flowing beneath her.

Just as lazily, a body slowly swung under the bridge..the early morning quiet came to a halt when Maria let out a horrified scream, being the first one to notice the man hung from Blackfriars Bridge.

 

…

 

Mycroft was enjoying his morning tea at his office. He already knew the news, but glanced at the TV anyway. “BREAKING NEWS”, it said, and the lovely female reporter, wearing her most serious facial expression, continued talking about “one of the most prominent political figures within the European Union, known for his continuing work in several charities”, mentioning this criminal act being “an irreplaceable loss not only to the Union, but also his numerous colleagues, friends and family”. Apparently, “no reason is yet discovered for this brutal act”. But luckily, “the entire police force will restlessly seek the culprit and will not stop before that person is brought to justice”.

Mycroft smiled lightly. The culprit will not be found, of course. Even if anyone could come up with any useful leads, he will personally see to it that the “evil wrong-doer” is safe. It felt like a ton was lifted of his chest..the Drug Baron, at least this one, was gone, and the country was safe. A bit of CCTV footage, some well-placed informants and Jack’s quick and ruthless nature did all the work.

He couldn’t really say he was _proud_ of his half-brother..but Jack has proven himself to be very useful and _very_ discreet, Mycroft thought. Those two characteristics, so rarely found in people, were enough to get into Mycroft’s good books.

 

…

 

Molly was on duty, so she was the one who had to do the autopsy of the man found hanging. She had a slight feeling that this was no coincidence, but felt too tired to think about it any further. It’s been two days since she last saw Jack. She correctly presumed that he and his brothers were after the man who was now lying at her medical table.

The first glance at his body proved that she was right when she thought that it was not a coincidence that this body was assigned to her. The skin on the man’s belly was carved-a little heart and a little “J”.

A text would have been better, she thought grimly, I get it, I ‘ll see you soon, you weirdo…

 

…

 

When she came home, she found Toby soundly asleep in Jack’s lap. Jack himself was taking a nap, too. His face was clean, and once again, Molly was amazed how gentle and young he actually looked.

\- Jack – she gently nudged his shoulder. He woke up with a startle. He shot her a suspicious look – pure instinct of a predator just woken up – and then relaxed a bit, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her down in his lap.

\- Little lady – he murmured, still warm from his nap.

\- I got your note – she said somewhat coldly.

\- Am I thoughtful or what? – he grinned.

\- Some would call it so, and some would call it desecration of bodies – she huffed.

\- You didn’t like it? I did a little heart and all..didnya see the little heart? – he mockingly inquired.

\- I saw it. You know, flowers would work, too. They would actually work better!

\- Yeah, you see, I guess I have more access to bodies than to flowers, sooo… - he cradled her closer, sniffing at her hair – Awww sweetie. You’re not mad or something? I thought it was kinda cute.

\- Urgh. – she ended the topic, relaxing in his arms.

\- I know something you’ll like for sure – he whispered while his hand was travelling down her spine.

At that moment, she knew. This was it. After this night, he would be gone. This was their last time together. She could clearly feel it in the energy surrounding them, and she clearly felt that he knew it, too.

Her heart was too small to handle the ache that was creeping up inside of her.

He looked at her face and knew that she was close to tears. He felt a similar hurt. Oh God, for once in this sad life of his, filled with crazed laughs and faked jokes, he got a chance to get just a peek of what it is to have a normal, cozy relationship. And the time was already up – if they would hang in there any longer, the separation would kill them both inside. So this was it – this one last night and after that, one long and heavy period of coping with the loss.

He got up and offered his hand. She took it and he lead her in the bedroom. Not a word was spoken when they slowly started to undress each other. They lay in her bed with no haste and looked at each other before sharing one quick kiss, and then another.

She lay beneath him, looking at him with those deep, brown, trustful eyes. His hands explored her, but he wasn’t really interested at looking at her pretty breast or her curves – he only wanted to look into her eyes. This lack of fear, this acceptance, this trust – he won’t find that again any time soon, or ever.

She was wet and welcoming, and they both wanted to close their eyes feeling the pleasure of their joined bodies, but still, they kept looking at each other, both holding each other, needing the other one as close as possible. He was a possessive man, but this time, he felt no need to claim her by actions or words – one look was enough to know she was his and he was hers, too.

At the end, there were no grand orgasms and no shouts of flaming pleasure, but loving kisses and the prolonged need to stay close in the other ones arms.

 

…

 

He was gone the next day, and there was no note.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, guys, I know I said I was a sucker for happy endings..on the other hand, as you may have noticed, the way I write is that I sit down and simply write. Sometimes things turn out completely different from what I originally intended.  
> So - right now, I feel I could leave the story at that. On the other hand, I feel like I could push it a bit and maybe continue the story so it would eventually come to a truly happy ending. I honestly don't know exactly what to do.   
> I need your help - you guys want me to continue or do you prefer it like it is?  
> Please help me out and let me know!!!!


	18. Erase and rewind

When Mycroft came home, he knew there would be trouble. One look at Greg was enough. Greg greeted him with a loving kiss, a boyish smile, and – what was most troubling – a set of wide, hopeful eyes that simply screamed that he had „exciting news“. Oh dear, this cannot be good. A range of possibilities shot through Mycroft's head – maybe Greg wanted to make him partake in one of those tedious activities, like a few months ago, when he made them go cycling through „lovely countryside“. Urgh, Mycroft behind still remembered that damned bike and all the insects and all those _people_ from the bicycle group...or is Greg about to present his redecorating ideas of now their, originally Mycroft's house? Mycroft liked the house as it is and he was not that happy about changes in general when it came to his own home..or, the worst possibility yet, Greg's relatives! Didn't Greg mention they love to come to London here and then, but they're too cheap to pay for a hotel..? The same deeply religious relatives who didn’t even know about Greg being gay and who still thought Mycroft and Greg were roommates?

\- Come in, why are you standing in the hall with that look? – Greg smiled warmly – I made you something nice to eat, sweetheart.

 _Ah! Sweetheart!_ , Mycroft thought, _this is something really bad. He usually calls me darling, and sweetheart is reserved for special occasions. And he cooked dinner. By the smell of it, it’s something with truffles-my favorite. This is rather alarming._

\- Gregory, just tell me – Mycroft sighed.

\- Tell you what? – Greg did his best unknowing impression.

\- Gregory… - Mycroft wasn’t having any of it.

\- I just made you dinner..! That’s all! – Greg laughed nervously.

\- How bad is it? – Mycroft stepped into the dining room and took in the fully arranged dining table, flowers and candles and all. He sank into the chair – Oh my dear God. Is it _that_ bad?

\- Oh, uhm, Mycroft, it’s nothing really – Greg sat right next to Mycroft – I just have some news, and they are actually good. Great news. The best news.

\- I highly doubt that – Mycroft stated quietly.

\- Ok, I wanted to tell you over a nice dinner, but okay, I tell you now – Greg was now openly nervous – So there is this exchange program…

\- No! – Mycroft shouted, his face cradled in his palms.

\- …with Gotham PD..

\- NO NO NO!

\- …it lasts one year…

\- NEVER!

\- …I would learn so much…

\- NONONONO!

\- …you could visit me all the time…

\- NOOOO..!

\- I love you, Mycroft– Greg hugged Mycroft – Calm down and we’ll talk about it, ok?

\- Was it not enough that you got kidnapped just recently? Do you know how worried I was? – Mycroft ice façade was non-existent when it came to Greg – How can I know you are safe on a different continent?

\- Mycroft, listen to me now. Listen very carefully – Greg still hugged them, but with enough distance so they could look into each other’s eyes – You disappear for days and I don’t know where you are. More than once you came back injured. You never tell me what happened. You never tell where you’ll go and when you’ll be back. I don’t even know how many times your life was in danger. All I can do is sit here and wait and hope that you’ll return home alive and well. And I accepted that cause I love you and I know your job is important to you. Did I ever ask you to change? I didn’t. Now, all I want is that you show me the same courtesy. This is important to me. And you’ll know where I am and what I do and you can fly over whenever you want. It is just one year and I won’t get another chance like this. Sp please, support me. I can’t do this without you.

\- Oh Gregory..- Mycroft sank into the embrace – Give me some time, this is quite the shock…

 

….

 

The Joker was back in his town. Gotham didn’t get any prettier in the period of his absence, but it got a bit calmer. That could change soon..he needed the distraction badly. Just this morning, he woke up and he didn’t feel like getting up. He felt like lying there the whole day, moping and fantasizing about _her_. Molly the tiger. He wanted that woman, he wanted her right beside him. But he knew that kidnapping her wouldn’t work, as well as persuading her to come-it would turn out a right disaster. He was pathetic enough to google her name and stare at that one picture of her. It was one the St Barth hospital site, there were picture of all staff members, and there she was, in a corner, smiling timidly, his little pathologist.

Eventually, he got up and started calling his inner circle guys. Those were the clowns that were his regular staff, the ones who he wouldn’t kill just for the fun of it. The twins Ron and Don, and Tim, the only one he considered almost a friend. Timmy was a smaller guy, sort of a smart and nerdy guy, but very polite and just a bit crazy – just enough to be a truly loyal friend to a guy like the Joker. Ron and Don were not very bright, but what they lacked in brains they compensate in some serious muscle, gun power and loyalty to their boss.

And he would need his most trusted guys..now that he finally knew who the Bat Man is.

 

….

 

Three days of moping around, that was all that Molly permitted herself. Yes, it still hurt, it hurt like hell, but she was strong and she wouldn’t let herself fall back into her old ways again. No more Miss Mousy for Molly.

Somehow, the experience of being with the Joker, and even loving him (this she would only admit to herself and not to any other living soul), made her stronger. She didn’t want to be was she used to be – no more hiding home, no more stupid TV evenings, no more of being pushed around.

As soon as she came back to work, she started searching for new career opportunities. She felt like she learned all there was to learn in St Barths, and she was ready for more. Within days, she found out that the leading US pathologist was searching for experienced staff in her field of work. The project they would work on would take place in Metropolis. She applied. And she got in.

Metropolis, here I come. In a few weeks time, her bags would be packed.

 

….

 

My mom wanted me to always stay with her. Sarah, she would say, stay here with me, stay in this small town, people here are nice and normal, not like in the big city. But I was getting older, you know? I’m like seventeen already, and I can’t stay my whole life in Boringville! Dulltown! So, I packed my stuff and came here! To Gotham! I crashed at a friend’s place, oh it’s a rathole, but I don’t mind, it’s not much worse than home. And I found a little job at a diner. God knows I need the cash.

So yeah, mom warned me, but I gotta say, Gotham’s actually pretty nice. It’s got all these malls and parks and stuff, really a lot to see, and interesting people too. And there’s always something going on. Like with this Joker guy, you sure heard of him, right? You know, the guy with the clown face and scars and whatnot. Everybody in Gotham talks about him, and everybody’s afraid of him.

So, maybe that’s why I did what I did the other night. Boy was that crazy, lemme tell ya.

So I’m done with my work at the diner. I got like 30 bucks of tips on me and I’m happy, I’m going home. And I’m a bit tired and want to come home fast, so I go through the alleys. Everybody told me not to, but I figured, come on, what are they here for? That was kinda dumb of me, now that I think about it.

So I go through the alley, and it’s dark, like in the movies. And then it happens. There are this two guys and they grab me, and they like pull at my clothes, and I figure they’ll rob me and rape me and stuff. And I get like really scared. I’m really small and I can’t fight anyone. Like, a ten year old could push me around. Then I remember what my mom said to me more than once, if this should happen, I should always say that I got this badass boyfriend and that he’s gonna kill them if stuff happens. She was attacked once and she said it worked, the guy left her alone. So I started kicking and screaming that my boyfriends gonna kill them. And I don’t even have a boyfriend! And they laugh and ask me who’s my big bad boyfriend. And I don’t know why, but the next second, I scream with all the assurance of the world: Joker!! Joker’s my boyfriend!

And they let go of me!!! Can you believe it? Cause I sure as hell didn’t!! And they look at me, up and down, and they’re not really sure if I lie or what, and then I get this other crazy idea. Cause you know, when I was 15 I had this crush and his name was Jerry, and I was like sure he was the guy for me, and I tattooed a big old “J” on my left forearm! I used to regret it cause Jerry didn’t want to date me, tattoo or not, but now, this was like heaven-sent, cause I put my left forearm under their noses and yell: You see, you idiots?! J for Joker! He made me have this done!! So you wanna rape Joker’s girlfriend and then deal with his crazy ass or you gonna leave me alone, you assholes?!

And then you know what? They only like apologize and one of them stuffs a hundred dollar bill in my hands and tells me to keep shush and that they’re _really_ sorry.

So I take the money and like give them one nasty look, and then turn on my heel and continue down the alley like I bloody own it!

So yeah, I guess Gotham isn’t that bad if you know how to play your cards!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is one cracky chapter, but I feel very giddy today and it shows. I started with a nice dose of Mystrade since I neglected them (especially poor Greg!).
> 
> Sarah is a OFC, she has a purpose in this story but will not become one of the leading characters. The actual idea behind it all is of course for Mollker to get together again (yeah, Mollker, hehehe). 
> 
> As always, I'm looking forward to your comments - let me know how you liked it!


	19. Busy bees

Her bags were mostly packed and most of her flat cleared. In only three days she would be on her way to Metropolis. This is what she thought until she received a mail from Jerome, dr. Saville’s PA:

“ _Dear dr. Hooper,_

_I apologize for the last-minute change of plans, but dr. Saville has just been informed that his studies from now on will be financed by Gotham Medical Centre. The condition is of course that his research is moved from Metropolis to Gotham._

_We are quite busy here with the move of staff and equipment, but I have already found appropriate accommodations for you in Gotham, and also I have managed to get a new airplane ticket for you. I hope this change does not affect your decision to you join our team, since dr. Saville is looking forward to working with you._

_Should you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask._

_Kind regards,_

_Jerome Harris_ ”

Molly froze as she read the news. Gotham! Of all the cities in the US, of all the cities in the entire world! Her first reaction was no, she would quit the entire idea, she can’t go to Gotham. Gotham is where..he is.

Frustrated, she started making some coffee. How in hell is she supposed to explain her withdrawal? This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and she would pass it only because the cities have changed? It’s going to sound insane!

God damn it!! She spilled the milk and used salt instead of sugar! Jesus! Will she ever get the chance to work with someone like Saville again? Pathology doesn’t have a lot of really important leading people. But Saville was one of those rare guys, he was like the Bruce Springsteen of pathology. The boss.

She angrily slammed the cup of salted coffee in the sink. And why will she miss this opportunity? Cause he, cause..Jack..lives there. And if he lives there, then she’s going to bump into him..and if that happens, things will go the way she wished every damn night they would go-them together in bed, wishing the world and reality away! And then she’ll have her heart broken again!

In that moment, her mobile rang. She turned to get to it, and on the way, she managed to slam her big toe right on a drawer. Cursing and grousing, she answered the phone.

\- Molly? I need new fingers.. – Sherlock didn’t even bother with greetings, as usual. The two of them were on good terms again after Sherlock, John and her had a long and honest talk, restoring their friendship.

\- You can have my big toe for all I care! – she gritted her teeth in pain.

\- What’s going on there? I don’t need toes, I need fingers, from a hand. And pronto. What’s going on anyway?

\- What’s going on? I’ll tell you what’s going on! I just salted my coffee and crashed my big toe and I’m in so much pain! Not to mention that all my stuff is packed and I can’t find _anything_ and now it seems like I’m staying in London anyway! So I can start unpacking!

\- Why would you do that? Is the research project being cancelled?

\- No, it’s being moved – she snarled.

\- Where to?

It took a few seconds for her to reply, now with much less anger:

\- To Gotham.

\- So?

\- So?! You know exactly what that means!

\- I do not – he clipped.

\- Sherlock, really! Jack’s in Gotham!

\- I know.

\- So do I really need to go to his city and risk getting hurt again? I miss him as it is! If I’ll see him on the street, I’ll cling onto his leg and won’t let go!! And if he finds out that I’m in Gotham, he surely won’t leave me alone and things will get even more complicated!

\- Did you plan to announce your stay in Gotham on the evening news? – she could hear him smirking.

\- No..?

\- Well, in that case, Molly, I’d like to inform you that Gotham has a population of 8,5 million citizens. I would think it’s safe to say that the chance of just bumping into him is almost non-existent. Now, for the short time that you’re still here in London, what about those fingers..?

 

….

 

 _How is Gotham treating you?_ MH

 _Myc!! Why didn’t you take me up here before? Everything is SO BIG and HUGE and i’m loving it!!_ GL

 _I got almost hit by a car twice today! They’ re driving on the wrong side just like in the movies!!_ GL

 _Gregory, please do take care of both traffic and those people. And the entire town._ MH

 _Btw I saw a movie being shot just a few blocks from my flat!!_ GL

 _I think the actor that you like with the nose was there, too_ GL

 _You know the one we saw in that movie about the guy with the daughter_ GL

 _Gregory, I am in a meeting so I cannot reply that fast. Dustin Hoffman?_ MH

 _No, the other guy, you know with the nose and hair_ GL

 _So anyway I already know the entire team! They are pretty cool. I think they like me, too. I got teased about my accent a bit_ GL

 _The girls called me silver fox_ :) GL

 _Your accent is adorable and indeed you are a ‘silver fox’. But I prefer that others do not call you that._ MH

 _Mycroft is jealous_ :) GL

 _Don’t hate me cause I’m beautiful_ :p GL

 _I’m sexy and I know it_ :p :p :p GL

 _You are impossible, that is what you are. I am going to quit the meeting now and board the first flight to Gotham if you do not stop teasing!_ MH

 _Mission accomplished, then_ GL

 

….

 

It was almost a bit weird, jumping into his old role of the Joker. He was surrounded by his inner circle guys – Ron, Don and Timmy. He usually didn’t have to put up the big old Joker show for them – he kept that for the public and situations when he needed to intimidate. But even in front of his closest guys, he still had his walls up, if just a bit. Now, even that little bit was somewhat of a struggle. He felt it as weakness and was irritated by it, and somehow, he knew it had something to do with Molly and the way things between them were left. That morning, when he put his colors on his face, he was reminded of how she told him how she did the same that one time and he found himself just standing in front of the mirror for a few minutes, just thinking about her, remembering her. Then he snarled at the face in the mirror and called it “pussy-whipped”. God, this pining was not good for business…

\- Hey boss, ya heard about the copy-cats? – Ron huffed a bit, jolting the Joker from his daydreams about daydreaming.

\- Huh? – Joker’s brow shot up – Cats?

\- Yeah, boss, while you were gone, ya know – Don nodded, happy that his brother remembered informing the boss about such important news.

\- I don’t know a thing about that. Maybe you’d be so kind and fill me in? – Joker’s gaze wandered from Don to Ron.

\- Yeah, you were gone, and then some shit started to happen, and first we were like, it’s you, you doin that, but then we figured it wasn’t, it was, you know, beneath you, it wasn’t your style.. – Ron gave his best to form an understandable story.

\- Geez, Ron, gimme some details – Joker sighed – I’m not clairvoyant, ya know.

\- Clairwhat? Boss? – Ron asked in confusion.

\- Okay. Nevermind. Timmy – Joker turned to his favorite gang member – You got half a brain. Tell me what happened.

\- Sure. Some fellas, and I don’t think it’s a group but separate individuals, got the idea to dress up like you and do some shitty jobs, trying to put the blame on you. Cops more or less believed it.

\- Oh how nice. So what am I wanted for _now_? – Joker smiled tiredly.

\- One robbed a few convenience stores. The other broke into some houses. Both didn’t get much and they were pretty sloppy, and there were witnesses. And then the third one raped a very young girl. She is thirteen, not more.

\- I never raped anyone – Joker got angry – Okay for some idiotic robberies, ya know, but to frame me with rape, that’s asking for it!

\- We know, boss. When we heard about the girl, we knew it wasn’t you, no way – Don agreed – Remember how you smacked Ron here when he got a bit too friendly with that Cuban chick? Geez I thought Ron would never walk it off, hahaha!

\- Yeah and I only kissed her a bit, nothing more – Ron said, still a bit annoyed.

\- Yeah Ron, you’re not the poster child for self-control, so ya know.. – Joker shrugged his shoulders.

\- So you gonna do something about that, Joker? – Timmy asked.

\- You bet – Joker nodded grimly – Besides, the fine people of Gotham need to know that their clown prince of crime is back. We’ll make the news soon, boys.

 

….

 

I really don’t know why people always bicker about Gotham. Up to now, it’s a great city to live in, if you ask me. All my friends back home were like, Sarah, what you gonna do in such a city, it’s dangerous, stay here. But I was like, I’m gonna do this. I’m gonna live in Gotham and it’s gonna be great.

And it is. The only thing that could be better is money, you know? I’m still working at that diner, but I took a second job at a dry-cleaners. I think the friend who lets me stay with her is a bit annoyed with me. Maybe I out-stayed my welcome. So I figured I’ll get another job and save some money so I’ll have for rent when she kicks me out. Cause I’m gonna have to find my own place then and rent is too damn high in this city.

The things is, even with them two jobs, I still don’t have real spending money. And I love to shop, you know? I’m a girl like that. And Gotham has the best shops, lemme tell you. So the other day, I’m walking down the street, window-shopping, and then I come by this really nifty shop with all those great clothes and bags, and I can’t help myself, I go in. I was just gonna look at things, you know? Ok, maybe I was gonna try something on, too. But I wasn’t gonna buy anything. Cause I simply didn’t have any money on me, just 5 bucks, and at that shop, for 5 bucks, you can’t even get spit on.

So I’m strolling around in the shop, and it’s got all those really nice designer clothes, and then I hear some guys talking, and I look up, and guess what? It’s one of those guys who tried that funny stuff with me in the alley, and he’s talking with the shop-owner, a really elegant lady. So I’m like a bit surprised and shocked and I guess I stared too long, cause he catches me looking. And he looks at me and goes all pale. And then he whispers something to the shop-owner, all excited and maybe even afraid, and storms out of the shop.

I look after him, and I’m all confused about what has happened, and then the elegant lady comes up to me, all smiles, and asks me if she could help me. And I’m like no, thank you, I’m just looking. And the lady is like, aww come on, you’re such a pretty little thing, why don’t you try this and that on, and she starts picking up all these expensive dresses and shirts. And I tell her again, no, thank you, I’m ok, but she kinda pushes me towards the changing rooms, and she hands me all this clothes and tells me to try on anything I like.

So I’m like, maybe people here are really friendly like that, so ok, since I’m already in the changing room, and she’s almost forcing me to try this stuff on, ok, I’m gonna do it, but hell I won’t buy it, cause lemme tell you, there wasn’t even one piece of clothing worth less than 300 bucks there, and I don’t have that kind of money!

So I tried on a few things, really nice clothes, really expensive – I never had stuff like that in my wardrobe, never. This stuff was like from the magazines, and it all fit me pretty well, since I’m all small and skinny. And the lady keeps on coming and commenting how good I look and how this dress and that skirt were perfect for me.

So I had my fun for a while, but then I figured it wasn’t fair that I’m wasting the nice lady’s time, so it would only be fair that I admit to her that I won’t actually buy anything. But as soon as I said that, she like waves her hands and she’s like nooo, nooo, please, it’s a gift, you don’t have to pay a dime!! And I’m like all confused and ask her what do you mean? And she tells me, you just tell your boyfriend that I was OK to you. And I almost asked her “what boyfriend” but then I look at her and see her glancing at my “J” tattoo and then it finally dawns on me! That lady thinks I’m Joker’s girlfriend! I guess that alley guy told her! So now I guess she’s all scared that I’ll tattle to my “boyfriend” if she  doesn’t give me stuff for free!

And it was a split-second decision, really. She just pushed all that pretty clothes in a huge bag and I just took it, and she was all smiles and greetings but I clearly felt she was happy I took it and that I’m leaving.

So there I was, on the middle of the street, with a bag full of clothes that cost more than I can dream of. I gotta tell you, maybe it wasn’t nice that I took the bag, but I guess every dog has its day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cracky one - but things will turn a bit darker in the next chapter.  
> Hope you liked it - comments are greatly appreciated!!


	20. Don't believe me? Just watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning-some violence, mentions of rape involving underage!

Copy cat no. 1 was the convenience store robber. He was found early one morning in front of one of the stores he plundered, beaten to a pulp, barely alive. There was a a cardboard hanging around his neck, saying:

“I’M A CLUMSY AMATEUR. I DON’T DESERVE THE MONEY I HAVE STOLEN SO YOU’LL FIND EVERYTHING I TOOK IN MY POCKETS. SORRY FOR BEING AN IDIOT AND SORRY FOR TRYING TO BLEMISH JOKER’S GOOD NAME. HA HA HA”

Copy cat no.2 was found tied to a tree in front of a house he has broken into. He was in the same miserable state as copy cat no. 1, and his card board said:

“TAKE ME TO GOTHAM’S FINEST. THE STUFF I TOOK IS MY SORRY ASS VAN PARKED IN FRONT. SORRY GUYS FOR GETTING INTO YOUR NICE HOME. I’M NOT AT JOKER’S LEVEL SO PRISON IS MY HOME FROM NOW ON. HA HA HA”

Copy cat no. 3 was watching the news and knew that trouble was coming, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. He was grabbed from his street, ushered into a black van where a very grim Joker was staring at him. The drove for a while and the copy cat was too afraid to make a sound. When they finally came to a stop, he was surprised to see they were in front of the very same building where the young girl he raped lived. They went two floors up and knocked at the apartment door. A short Mexican lady opened the door, but as soon as she saw the Joker, she desperately tried to close the door. Ron had no problem getting his massive body in the way. He grabbed the woman, put his hand over her mouth and pushed her into the kitchen.

\- Apologies, ma’am – the Joker quietly said – We only need to talk to your daughter for a short while and then we’re gone. Don’t worry, the kid won’t be harmed.

Ron and Timmy shared a confused look. They knew, of course, that the girl won’t be harmed. What confused them was the Joker’s manner of speaking. They were used to see him violent and insane, but this was new – a deadly tone to his voice, indicating true danger and deeply set rage.

Ron stayed with the woman in the kitchen, while Joker went towards what he presumed was the girl’s room. Timmy pushed the copy cat through the door.

When the girl saw who entered the room, she was speechless, her eyes showing such terror that even the Joker has not ever seen. Her eyes were, of course, glued on the copy cat.

\- Young lady – the Joker rasped darkly – I’m sorry to disturb you. I heard you were harmed in a very cruel way.

The girl was frozen, not breathing, not even letting out a whimper. She was so young – just a child. She didn’t look even those thirteen years, she looked like a fragile, soft 10-year old.

\- Is this the man who hurt you? – Joker asked.

She slowly turned her eyes towards Joker. It was one of the few times that Joker experienced someone looking at him and not bouncing back at the sight of him. Every little piece of fear she had in her short life was reserved only for her monster rapist. The girl slowly nodded.

\- Girlie. What this piece of shit to you did was very, very wrong. And I wanted you to see with your own eyes how he will pay – Joker said slowly – Now look.

With that, he punched the man right in his face. The copy cat’s nose broke instantly, blood pouring freely.

\- Is this enough? – Joker smiled a bit towards the girl. She was reluctant, but then she shook her head. – Didn’t think so. This is not _nearly_ enough.

The next blow was aimed at his jaw, then his torso. The men fell, and Joker continued kicking him. A few ribs were surely broken. The copy cat was grunting in pain, trying to curl into a ball in order to protect himself as much as he could.

\- Look at him. He’s just a guy. He’s not invincible – Joker nodded to the girl who stared at the spectacle unfolding in front of her – He’s not a monster that you’ll have to fear the rest of your life. Look at him crying!

And the next few blows in the head made the copy cat cry, his tears mixing with blood.

\- Why don’t you join me? – Joker smirked at the girl. She look at him, but she shook her head, too afraid to come near the guy who took something so special from her in such a gruesome way.

 – No? Well, I won’ push ya, girl. But lemme tell you this – the Joker kneeled over the terrified man, taking his sweet time as he started playing the tip of his knife over the man’s exposed back – This, what happened to you, that’s a low blow. No little girl should have to experience what you did. And it’s not something you’ll forget easily or..well, let’s face it, _ever_. And I know that right now, you’re so young, and you’re scared. But lemme tell you, in a few years, when you’re older, you’ll start feeling very, very..angry.

Joker slowly looked at the girl. Scared as she was, he got a feeling that she understood what he was trying to say. She was still tearing up, but he could see some small resolution forming on her face.

\- So, you know, I don’t know if I’m gonna be around in five or ten years to help you out with this..but tonight, right now, I’m here and you..you can get at least some little bit of revenge. How does that sound..? – slowly, slowly, he handed her his favorite knife.

Clumsily, she took it and hesitantly approached Joker, who still held the man face-down.

\- Could you please..please get his shrit a bit higher up? – she asked timidly

.- Of course, angel.

\- Can I..? – she asked, uncertain.

\- Yes, you can, darling, whatever you want – Joker nodded softly.

She carved a line into the man’s back, not longer than 5 centimeters, just below the back of his neck. The man whimpered in pain, but Joker held him down, wondering if this was it. Just this one line? It was carved deep, though, but still, just this one line?

But the girl continued.

Below the line, which actually was an “I”, now there was blood trickling out of an “S”..then an “A”…soon enough, the man had a very simple message carved over his back:  

I

SAID

**NO**

\- You done? – Joker smiled at the girl – Sure you don’t wanna kick him in the balls or something? No? All righty then. Listen, sweetie. I’m gonna take this scumbag back with me now and I’m gonna do some things to him that are really not for little girls eyes. You go back to bed now and stay safe, ok?

As he turned around to leave, dragging the piece of shit behind him, he heard the girl:

\- Mister..?

\- Yeah? - he turned his head, a bit surprised. He didn’t get an answer, but he got the most adorable timid smile of a girl who eventually will come through.

 

…

 

How can such a big city have such tiny flats? Molly didn’t understand it. The flat she’s got was nicely furnished and located in a good neighborhood, but still – it was comically small. She unpacked the same day she arrived in Gotham. She already visited her new work place and met the entire staff, including her new boss.

She suffered her jetlag, and had trouble sleeping at normal hours. She was too tired for being very excited about his new city, but since she would live here a while, she figured she had time for everything. So, even if she promised herself she would change and quite her Molly-hidden-at-home routine, she found herself on her new couch, watching TV, checking the various TV stations.

Boy, the Americans sure have a lot of news stations, and most news is about crime. It made her feel a bit uneasy, but then she remember the fact that she actually slept with the guy who the other bad guys of this city were afraid of, and somehow it made her smile. Suddenly, a picture of Joker filled the screen behind the pretty news anchor, and Molly jolted up on her couch.

_Breaking news in Gotham! Apparently, the criminal known only as the Joker is back in the city. After two men were found earlier this morning, both of them with different messages implicated that they acted as copy-cats of the Joker, just half an hour ago, a third man was found. His cardboard message said: SHE SAID NO, I SAID YES, JOKER SAID NEVER AGAIN. I WILL NEVER AGAIN TOUCH A CHILD. SEE YOU LATER HA HA HA”. Before we show you the images our crew has taken on site, we would like to advise our viewers that the images are very graphic. The man was found in front of the police quarters on 22 nd street in a very bad state and appears to be severely beaten and cut. Also, his eyes appear to be cut out. Unofficially, we found out that this may be a child molester prior known to the police and may even be involved in the heinous rape of a 13-year old girl that happened just a few weeks ago. It remains unclear how the findings of the three men relate to the Joker, but more and more people are of the opinion that the Joker is seeking revenge on criminals that tried to get away with their criminal acts by framing the Joker. We remind the public that the Joker is an extremely dangerous individual and if any of our viewers should spot him, the police should be called immediately._

Suddenly, Molly was not so sure about Sherlock saying that Gotham was too big and crowded. Joker was around the corner, she felt it. And, craved it, too.

 

….

 

Timmy had a rough day. Joker was back in business, flashing his ideas, calling in his goons, pushing everybody’s buttons. Admittedly, what they did today felt ok. First they got the two sorry-ass robbers, and then, they got that god-damn rapist. That felt _really_ good. Timmy was a criminal, no doubt about that, but there were lines he wouldn’t cross, and raping children was one of those lines. He was glad that apparently Joker felt the same, and he was even a bit proud of how his boss handled it. Letting the girl have a bit of her very own revenge-that was pretty sweet.

Feeling a bit tired, but happy, he decided to go to a near-by bar to have a few. The bar was crowded as usual but he managed to find a spot near the bartender. He ordered a whisky and took a look around, checking for some nice girl to maybe take back home. Soon enough, he spotted four girls, all of the young and pretty, having the time of their lives – and judging by the number of cocktails they drowned, they would crawl out of the bar if they’d continued like that.

He was just about to turn away, when one of them shrieked:

\- Ey bartender! Give us one more round, Joker’s girlfriend here is thristy!!

This got his attention. Joker’s girlfriend? Was that some hip new slang now or what? He nodded at the bartender, a guy he knew from before:

\- Say, what they talkin’ about?

The bartender rolled his eyes and leaned over to Timmy.

\- Yeah, good you’re here. Why don’t you take you bosses squeeze home before her hens drink the last drop I got here?

\- His what?!

\- I thought you knew, man! The smallest one of them, you see her..? With the “J” tattoo on her arm? That’s Joker’s girl. She’s getting all this booze for free, and boy is she taking advantage of that!

\- I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend..

\- Man, you need to check the streets. Everybody knows her. Wherever she goes, she’s treated like god-damn royalty, everybody’s afraid Joker will turn on them if they don’t kiss her god damn ass..I heard she got her nails done, her hair, clothes, shoes, new furniture, every-fucking-thing..ah I guess there must be some perks if at the end of the day you get screwed by Joker’s ugly face…

Timmy left them in a hurry. He knew he had to talk to Joker asap. The story was way too weird – he knew Joker had female company here and then, but those were mostly hookers, and none of that woman was crazy enough to try to pronounce herself his girlfriend. He simply wasn’t the boyfriend-type and had no problem whatsoever to scuttle them away.

He came into Joker’s quarters and found him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, obviously in one of his moods.

\- Uhm, uh, Joker? – Timmy was afraid to ask personal stuff but knew he had to.

\- What – came the short bark of a reply.

\- So, uhm, I’m sorry to disturb you, but there is this thing and I have to ask you something – Timmy was clearly uncomfortable.

\- Yeah, ask – Joker didn’t bother to get up.

\- Do you..uhm, do you, like maybe, have a..girlfriend? – Timmy asked, dreading the reaction.

Joker looked at him and his face was a mixture of surprise and annoyance and of course-anger.

\- Why would you ask me that? What have you heard? – Joker didn’t give a damn that he gave up the answer like that. Alarms were ringing in his head-did someone somehow knew something about Molly?

\- It’s only that I was in the bar an hour ago, the Irish bar around the corner, and there were some girls, and the bartender said that one of them was your girlfriend. She’s and her friends been drinkin for free the whole time. The guy also told me that she got a lot of other stuff for free, too, since everybody is convinced that’s she yours..she even got a “J” tattooed on her arm, I saw it…

\- She’s not mine, Timmy – Joker said, now less annoyed, realizing that this has nothing to do with Molly – But I sure as hell had enough of this bullshit. I leave this city for one minute, and everybody start using my name. Enough is enough.

\- Ok then – Timmy chuckled a bit, relieved – I was just thinking, that’s not your style, but still..

\- Still what? – Joker lifted an eyebrow.

\- Well, you know, don’t take this the wrong way, you know I respect ya – Timmy said shyly, looking at the Joker with caution – But ever since you came back, you sometimes have this goofy look on your face..like you’re miles away, dreaming..so I kinda thought..maybe there was someone.

\- Maybe there was, maybe there is. Maybe I’ll rip your tongue out if you repeat this conversation to anyone, you hear me? – he threatened but didn’t put the usual terror into it.

\- Yeah, yeah, I know…just wanted to give you a heads up.

\- I know, Timmy. Not let me and my, uh, goofy looks, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters (my guess is 4 or maybe 5) and we're done-really done this time :)   
> Let me know if this was any good-or was it too much again? Wasn't sure if I should involve the kid into carving, but on the other hand, I guess victims of abuse who had to live through it as children, surely sometimes wish now as adults that they could have done something. So I just wanted to give her a bit of power.   
> Btw the title is of course part of the Up town funk lyrics :)


	21. It's a small world

Oh man, I should have known better. It was going too smooth, it just had to crash down and leave me in this deep shit.

I guess I took too much advantage of my Joker's girlfriend-status. I mean, I don't regret saving myself from the rape or robbing in that alley, and those free clothes afterwards weren't really my fault. But the new couch, the mani-pedi, the new hairdo and the freaking car, and also all that free booze, I guess it was too much at some point. But you know, anywhere I went in the neighborhood, everybody sort of knew who I was and I kinda liked it. I never got free stuff before in my life, and now everybody was so nice when they saw me and took extra care to be on my good side.

But what happened is that someone talked to the cops, cause just the other day, cops show up just as I was „shopping“ for new shoes. And they're like, you're Joker's girlfriend, you come with us downtown. And I'm like naah. And then they're like, you're accomplice to all of Joker's crimes for all we care and you'll talk or else.

So I had to go with them. There was a lot of them ordinary cops and some detectives, too. One of them talks funny, like from the British movies, and he’s a bit nicer than the rest. Still, none of them believes my story, and I keep on telling them it’s not true, I don’t even know Joker.

And what’s worst, I saw on the TV at the police station, it’s already on the news, my picture is up there, and it says “JOKERS GF?”. And they used my mugshot and lemme tell you, that shot wasn’t a good one, I kinda half-blinked when they took the picture, so I look like I’m drunk or retarded or something. Geez.

 

…

 

\- Look, boss. That’s what I was talking about! – Timmy excitedly pointed at the TV.

\- Oh Jesus, take the wheel! – Joker sank into the chair – Is the entire city of Gotham now thinking that this idiot horse-face is my girlfriend?!

\- Uh, it’s a bad picture, she actually looks way better – Timmy said quietly.

Ron came into the room then, eyeing the television. He was pretty confused, but held up a brave face.

\- Yeah, boss, you want us to pick up you lady friend?

\- She’s NOT my lady friend! – Joker yelled.

\- Yeah but it says on the TV…

\- Ron, do you question me? – Joker asked deadly serious.

\- No, boss, of course not – Ron gave up quickly.

\- Alright then. But we gonna pick her up anyway. Once I’m done with her, no one will think she’s my girlfriend anymore.

 

…

 

Greg always loved American action movies, but not so much that he would wish to find himself in a real-life scenario of one of them. However, this was what was happening right then. Just as he and his colleagues were interrogating Sarah, Joker’s suspected girlfriend, everything came crashing down. A huge explosion tore up the outer wall of the interrogation room and in came flying three guys, masked as clowns, followed by a maniacally laughing Joker. No one was seriously hurt by the explosion, except from two cops who were unconscious.

\- _Darling!_ I come to your rescue! – he picked up Sarah like she weighted not more than a feather.

\- What! Lemme go! – Sarah yelled.

\- _Joker_?! – Greg blurted out, taken aback by surprise – What is going on here?!

\- Shut it, _copper_ – Joker winked at Greg, showing that he recognized him – I’m just, ah, picking up my _girlfriend_ here, if you cops are to be believed.

\- I’m not your girlfriend, what’s wrong with you! – Sarah cried out.

\- I heard differently – Joker shrugged.

\- Leave her be immediately and put your hands behind your head – Greg got hold of his weapon which he now pointed at Joker.

\- How about.. – there was a knife pointed at Sarah’s throat - ..you give me you cell phone and I don’t cut her up right now?

\- My what? – Greg asked, confused.

\- Do you really want me to repeat myself? – the knife cut Sarah’s skin pretty deep, and she let out an agitated scream.

\- What the..here, take it! – Greg threw his phone to Joker.

\- Thank you, kind _sir_. Say hello, to the, uh, _family_.

With that, Joker slowly retreated through the massive hole in the wall, Sarah in tow.

 

…

 

Molly’s new workplace was better than expected. The equipment was up-to-date, the location superb, the staff friendly and professional. The work itself was interesting and she felt herself pushing to prove her worth.

She took a short break and went to the small kitchenette in order to make some coffee. There was a small TV in that room, constantly turned on. She almost dropped her cup when she was the news that was currently being shown.

Not only was it about Jack. Joker. Whoever. It was about him blowing up a police station. In order to free his. GIRLFRIEND.

HIS BLOODY GIRLFRIEND.

A trainwreck of a girlfriend, judging from the mugshot.

She slammed the cup at the table, unable to tear her eyes from the TV.

_She’s younger than me. She looks like some criminal meth-head. Or is it just the picture. She could actually be pretty. Prettier than me. She seems slimmer than me. He blew up a police station for her. Me, he just left. He didn’t fight for me. For her, it’s fucking fireworks. I shouldn’t have come. Why did I listen to Sherlock? I should have stayed in London. Look at this. Knight in a purple armor, saving his girlfriend. I shouldn’t be jealous. I’m better than this. … No, I’m not. Goddamn. I’m about to explode. Was she his girlfriend even before we met? Was I just some fling?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter-I have so much work these days that I simply can't find time to write more.  
> Hope you guys like it. Drop me a comment or two :)


	22. You will me mine again

Now, there is this one problem with kidnapping women. They tend to, uh, cry. And talk. A lot. They beg for mercy and threaten you in the same sentence. Usually, I have something handy to, uhm, gag them with, but as misfortune has it, there is nothing in the back of the van that can shut this Sarah woman down.

I politely ask her to shut her hole, but no, she screeches and trembles and babbles on. Then I show her my knife and kindly propose to her to cut her tongue out, and what do I get? Yelps, screams, and orchestras of „nononoNOpleasepleasenonoyoucrazyasssonofabitchnoNOOOstayawayfrommeplease“. Some people!

Luckily, Timmy boy intervenes, starts talking to her quietly, and manages to smooth things down.

So, the rest of the drive goes in blissful silence, and soon we’re at our headquarters. Timmy knows what to do without me telling him a word – he pushes Sarah, rather gently as I notice, towards our “guest” room, and I waste no time crashing on my bed. I’ll decide what to do with Sarah later, there is one item that’s way more _interesting_ to me now.

You know, when I was over in the UK for my _vacation_ , I was kinda playing the hero to myself, and while _she_ , Molly the tiger, was still close, while I still had the chance to turn around and knock on her door again, and see her, and do all those lovely things with her, and be all sweet and stuff, yeah; at that time I felt like I had the strength to actually walk away and don’t look back. Now, when an ocean is between us, and all I can do is stare at that one picture of her I found online, now I don’t feel that almighty. Now I feel, uhm, desperate. Desperate enough to jump at any chance.

That’s why I took Greg’s phone. I figured, he’s gotta have her mobile number in there, right? Maybe I could, you know..text her or something.

So I take the phone out of my pocket and start scrolling down the phone book, and sure, there she is, home number, cell number, everything. So I get kinda nervous, I don’t know, should I text her right away, what should I write, I don’t know, it feels a bit odd, I’m not a man of this new online-texting-cyber-whatever-age. Usually I just use cell phones as bombs, ya know?

I decide not to do anything in a rush (ha! imagine that!) and I just snoop around in the phone, and I find the text inbox. First is of course Mycroft. I open it.

 _I miss you so much – when will you come to visit??_ GL

 _Next weekend, love. I miss you, too. Immensely._ MH

 _I honestly can’t sleep well without you by my side. And I’m horny as hell_ GL

 _I have trouble sleeping, too. And about the other thing, let me call you in 10 minutes_ MH

 _Oh gosh, please yes, please dirty talk, I love that!!_ GL

 _Patience, my love_ MH

 

Eeeek! Those two..lemme find something more..I dunno..something else. Oh look, baby brother texted just a day ago.

 _Could you please come over and talk some sense into John?_ SH

 _Sherlock, I’m in Gotham. For more than a month already. Haven’t you noticed? I can’t come over_ GL

 _Honestly, no, I haven’t. But that explains why Mycroft is being more annoying than usually. Can you phone John then?_ SH

 _It’s 3 in the morning over here!!!!_ GL

 _Problem?_ SH

 _Would you let me sleep!!!_ GL

 _OK what is it?_ GL

 _John thinks I’m messy. Apparently I put some livers too close to his yogurt. He’s being very unreasonable._ SH

 _Use your own fridge for scary stuff he got you on Xmass. YOU ARE VERY UNREASONABLE. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!_ GL

Geez, Holmes junior is really a piece of work. Body parts clearly belong, uhm, at the bottom of a river. Ok, what else do we have..oh. Uhm. Molly. Molly tiger. Molly texts. I’m gonna read them all. I’m gonna start from the bottom, so I get it all chronologically.

 _What we talked about the other night..I think I’m gonna take that job!_ _J_ Molly

 _Good for you!! We can visit each other, then!!_ GL

What does this mean? Is she going to move somewhere?

[a few days later]

 _I heard about the job being relocated..I know your dilemma, but I think you should take it anyway. Let’s have dinner while I’m still in London and talk, if you want to_ GL

 _Sure. Let’s meet tonight at the pub at 6.30_ Molly

[a few days later]

 _So, how’s Gotham? Will I like it?_ Molly

…what? Is Molly going to come to..Gotham?!

 _You LOVE it! Can’t wait to show you the city! When will you arrive?_ GL

_Next Tuesday_ _J_

_I’ll pick you up at the airport!!_ GL

_No need, the company will send a driver_ _J_ _but as soon as I settle, let’s meet!_

[a week later]

 _How about lunch tomorrow?_ Molly

 _Finally!! 1 pm at Union square? I found a nice place just around the corner_ GL

 _Deal!! Can’t wait to see you again_ J

That was two days ago.

Molly. Is. In. Gotham. And she had lunch with Greg two days ago.

MY MOLLY IS IN MY CITY. And I don’t know about it?! She could be around the corner..she could be just outside if I look through the window..no, wait, don’t be so pathetic, she’s not outside this dump for sure…ok, I looked, she really isn’t, but still.

God damn. What is this feeling? I feel like my skin is too tight and too small for me. I literally feel like I could jump out of it.

 

….

 

Well, slap my ass and call me Sally! A nice mess I put myself into, didn’t I? First the cops got me for basically nothing, since me being Joker’s girlfriend was and is a lie, and then what? That weirdo Joker shows up personally at the police station, explosions and all, and kidnaps my ass!

Now I’m at his hide-out, in this old nasty room, and lemme tell you, I’m all shaken. Sweet Jesus, maybe I would be better of if I just kept my mouth shut and let those guys rape me in the alley. Cause being kidnapped by the Joker, yeah, that doesn’t seem promising, not at all.

I keep on imagining all the things he’ll surely do to me, and I can’t help crying and panicking.

\- Miss, please relax, you’ll be all right – this cute short guy, who I guess is in charge of keeping an eye on me, tells me.

\- How would you know? – I ask him a bit angrily.

\- He’ll probably make an example out of you, but I guess he won’t kill ya – he tells me honestly.

\- Well, in that case, yay for me! – I sob.

The guy looks uncomfortable with me crying, and he kind of touches my shoulder, maybe trying to console me. I flinch away, but as I look at him, I don’t see any malice in his eyes.

\- What’s your name? – he asks me.

\- S-Sarah – I manage to get my own name out only with difficulty. My hair and my make up are all messed up. I cried a lot and I really need to blow my nose.

\- Sarah, I’ll talk to him, he’s not that unreasonable. I’ll help you – he touches my shoulder again and this time I let him. I also look at him again, a bit longer, and I notice he’s kinda cute. A short guy, nice eyes, firm little smile, you know the type. And he looks at me with those kind of eyes, you know that look, a bit sheepishly, a bit timid, kinda we’re-in-the-fifth-grade-and-I-like-you.

\- Could you do that? That would be so nice of you. I’m so scared, you know? – I tear up again.

\- I know. Here’s a cleenex, you got a bit of.. – and he points at his own nose. I hurriedly take the Cleenex and I’m a bit ashamed that he sees me in such a state.

\- I usually look a bit better than this – I kinda apologize and smile a bit.

\- I know – he smiles but then frowns – I mean, sure. Yeah. Whatever.

We sit there for a while silently.

After a while, God bless him, this guy, he coughs a bit, and then he looks at me, and then he looks at the floor, and then again at me, and then he asks me:

\- So..so, you got a boyfriend or what?

Well, he doesn’t waste time, what can I say?

 

….

 

It’s late evening in Gotham and Molly is enjoying a hot cup of tea and a truly nice view from her bedroom window. The sun is setting over the city, coloring it in all shades of red, yellow and blue. It is so different than London, and although she misses her old home town, she can see herself in this city in the future. The people are more open and friendly, work is more interesting, the city is vibrant and fresh. Coming here was a good decision, after all.

Her mobile rings shortly, alerting her of a new text message.

An unknown number.

Molly.

That’s all it says. Who could it be, and why does it say only her name? Is it some kind of mistake, maybe someone is trying to memorize her number in their phone and accidentally send her a message instead of saving her contact? She reasons and tries to find a logical explanation, but deep in her belly, she feels the truth.

Before she can reply or call the number, a second message appears on the screen.

_Molly the tiger._

Holy crap.

The multitude of feelings inside her is overwhelming. Excitement, anger, longing, happiness and some fear. She puts the phone down and sits down in order to calm down a bit. She goes through those feelings and after a few minutes, the strongest one is actually the anger.

First of all, who is he to meddle? Can’t he just leave her be? Doesn’t he have anything better to do with his actual girlfriend??? For all he knows, she’s in London. So what is this, nostalgia-texting? He can text his girlfriend for all she cares!

Yeah, she’s is SO not going to reply.

So, that’s the kind of man he is. Wham-bam, thank you ma’am, now I’m off to save my girlfriend from a police station and then after I fucked her well, I’m gonna text my old flames. Yuck!

No, she’s definitely not going to reply. Bastard.

Or maybe she should just text back, asking him how his girlfriend is. Like, I hope you didn’t have much trouble blowing half of the city up in order to get to your precious meth-head-slutty-makeup-criminal-bloody-half-blinking girlfriend.

What a jerk.

He doesn’t _deserve_ a reply. That ass.

But, ok, you know what? She can still be the bigger person and keep her politeness. You know? Who cares? She surely doesn’t. It’s only a polite thing to do. After all. Yes.

_What do you want?_

That’s all she wrote, motherfucker!! Molly grins gleefully.

_Could you please open the door?_

What the..Molly didn’t even have time to finish the thought when she heard knocking on her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another silly one, guys.  
> Btw smut will be here soon :) on the other hand, when I read some other E rated stuff on this site, my story feels pretty prude :) so, you guys, should I really burn it up in the next chapter or leave it more..you know, a bit of smut and then fade-to-black? :)  
> Leave me some comments and thoughts, it really helps me!


	23. Tell it to the frog

_Could you please open the door?_

 

Dumbfounded, Molly stared at her apartment door.

 

Knock, knock.

 

She took a few hesitant steps towards the door, not sure what to do. Her heart was hammering away in her chest.

 

\- I can hear ya, ya know – she heard his muffled voice through the door.

\- You can? – she asked sheepishly.

\- _I do-oh._ – he sang.

A slow minute went by.

\- Molly. – he stated.

Half a minute.

\- Molly-tiger. C’mon. – he grew a bit impatient.

Another minute.

\- Want me to _beg_? – he inquired honestly.

Molly was now leaning on the other side of the door.

\- Ya know, I’m _not_ leaving.

She huffed, now a bit calmer, and opened the door.

 

There he was. Just a bit of make up here and there, taken off in hurry. His tall frame leaning on the door frame, dark eyes glued on her, darting over her face and body. There was a nervous energy surrounding him, but he kept calm.

She made place for him to get in the apartment. He closed the door after him, but didn’t go ahead into the apartment. He stood there, close to her, towering over her, watching her.

It took a while for her to find the guts to look up and meet his eyes. She wasn’t sure what she was seeing in them. First, it felt like he wasn’t there, like he was guarding and hiding whatever there was inside of him. Then, she recognized a glint of..disappointment? And some curiosity. A bit of excitement was there, too.

\- How did you find me? –she whispered.

\- Your, ah, _chip_ – he answered equally silent.

\- Oh. I forgot..that I had it – she blushed a bit.

\- Did ya? Or maybe you kept it so I could, uhm, find you again? – he leaned a bit closer. Her nose was now a few centimeters from his chest.

\- Wait a minute – she suddenly remembered that she was actually angry with him – Just a minute there, _mister_!

\- Huh? – he smiled briefly.

\- Don’t you huh me!

\- Molly tiger, are you _angry_ with me? – he purred, a bit of danger hidden in his voice.

\- You bet your ass I am!! – she shouted.

\- Uhm, actually – he smiled some more – isn’t it supposed to be _me_ who is angry?

\- _Excuse_ me?! – she took a few steps back.

\- Well, it’s only by chance that I know that you’re in town, _missy_. Not like you bothered to, I dunno, look me up.

\- Well, Jack – she spat his name – maybe I would have bothered. Maybe I would have, if I haven’t seen on the fucking _news_ that you were already engaged otherwise!

\- What news..? – as soon as he said it, recognition fell over his face.

\- Yes! That’s what I’m talking about, Mister saving-my-girlfriend-from-prison! – Molly now yelled.

\- Uh, it was actually custody –he said meekly.

\- You _bastard_!! – a petite flower vase nearly missed his head – Don’t you move when I’m throwing things at you!

\- Molly! – he ducked, avoiding a cup still filled with tea – It’s not what it seems like!

\- Tell it to the frog!!

\- What f.. – a small porcelain frog statue hit him square on his forehead.

\- That’s enough – he growled, blinking the pain away. With quick long strides, he was by her side, picking her up as though she weighted nothing, slamming her on the couch and straddling her tights, one hand gathering her hands and the other over her mouth, silencing a sure-as-hell oncoming scream.

He huffed angrily and looked down at her. She squirmed under him and did her best to fight him off. He snarled at her, letting out just a small portion of his menace.

\- Really, dr. Hooper – he barked – do you really need _me_ to tell you you’re acting unreasonably? Will you listen to me?

He moved his hand over her mouth just a bit so she could answer, but the only answer he got was a heavy bite on his thumb. He quickly put his hand back over mouth, now irritated to no end.

\- Molly. You’re really testing me here – he whispered deadly – Now, for your own good, just lay here and _listen_ to what I say.

He looked at her, awaiting her confirmation. He felt a pang of discomfort when he saw the anger in her eyes being replaced with more and more fear.

\- That dumb lady from the police station. She’s _not_ my girlfriend. She’s not anything to me. I’ve never met her until the day I snatched her away from the cops. I heard on the street that she was telling people she was my girlfriend and that irritated me. So I got her just so I can give her a lesson and to show all of Gotham what I do to people who misuse my name – he told her seriously – You got that?

She nodded.

\- You believe me?

Another nod, a bit more hesitant than the first one.

\- She is _not_ my girlfriend.

A nod and a slight roll of eyes.

\- You know, I got her back in my place, I can put a bullet between her eyes right in front of ya, if that helps – he propositioned.

Wide eyes and shaking of head.

\- Ya sure?

\- We good?

\- All right then. Gonna let you go now.

\- No _biting_. No _yelling_. No freakin’ _frogs_.

He slowly freed her hands and mouth but didn’t otherwise move off her, but leaned a bit closer to her, gazing into her eyes.

\- Were you jealous, Molly-tiger? – he asked quietly.

\- It was just that.. – she felt a tear or two coming up – I was trying to get _over_ you…I came here for this perfect job opportunity, and I thought I could move on, even with you living in the same city..I thought, you’ll forget me, I’ll forget you, all long before we would ever meet..if that was ever supposed to happen..it’s a big city…and then, you’re all over the news. Every day it’s something. On TV. In the papers. Every day. So I can’t forget you even if I wanted to. And then..and then _she_ comes up and I realize, you’ve forgotten me already. Like I wasn’t even there. You’ve moved on, and I’m left here to watch you being all happy and rescuing that girl and…

\- Well – he hummed, looking at her tears, nodding as though agreeing with himself – Who would’ve thought? I’m a true heart-breaker.

As his expression turned into a huge grin, she angrily slapped his arms, trying to free herself once again.

\- Nah, nah, sweet darling – he embraced her tightly, effectively stopping her feeble attempts of getting away – Sorry, but I have to gloat in the fact that my Molly was so heart-broken because of me. Oh the pride…

\- That’s really lame, that is! – she yelled angrily.

\- That’s true, but I can’t help it – he giggled happily, hugging her closer. He dove his nose into her hair – I missed you too, mousey girl. I missed you a lot. It’s actually embarrassing.

\- You did? – she managed to move enough to be able to look in his face.

\- I did. Even my men noticed – he sighed – That’s not good for business. A few more weeks, and I would have broken, I would have gone to London to find ya sweet bottom – he squeezed said bottom lightly. His hands continued to roam lightly over her body.

\- You should’ve let me know.. – he told her gently – The idea that you were here already for a while and I didn’t know..it really bothers me.

\- How could I have drawn your attention? You’re not exactly listed in the phone book.. – she looked at him, getting more and more aware of how close he was to her. _Finally._

\- Aw, you’re a smart lady. You’d think of something – he smiled at her. He took her wrist and started kissing it lightly.

\- I tried to stay away from you..and here I am, with you wrapped around me – she sighed, not too unhappy about that particular fact.

\- Let’s put it this way. You tried to stay away, but I crossed a line over your plans – he chuckled – Is that version better?

\- It is – she smiled.

\- Do you mind?- he asked, biting gently at her fingertips.

\- Mind what? – she asked back absentmindedly, watching him playing with her hand.

\- That I crossed your plans.

\- I don’t – she admitted – But I’m scared of what that means. Of what that will lead to.

\- It leads to a fact that is well known to you, anyway – he smiled a bit darkly.

\- Which is..?

\- That you’re mine. Obviously.

The energy around them changed yet again, and a tingling force could be felt, anticipation mixed with arousal and light fear. He slowly moved his face even closer to hers, watching her without blinking, noticing the smallest of her reactions. Slowly, slowly, without breaking eye contact, his lips met hers. She didn’t move when he kissed her upper lip first, then moved on to the corner of her lips. He slowly traced her lips with his tongue, barely touching, waiting for her invitation. She held on him a bit stronger now, searching through his eyes and finally, she opened her lips. His tongue immediately slipped into her mouth and finally both closed their eyes and enjoyed a truly long-awaited kiss.

He never actually had a place he could call home, but now he understood what people meant when they said “this feels like home”: her sweet scent, her warm breath, her soft lips, her willing embrace, that was it, that was home. Her body, so small but not fragile, her hair, her moves, the way her breathing get a bit shallower when they kiss.

 _She_ was home and he wanted to have her, to own her, to claim her over and over again, greedily, completely, never have to share her.

She felt him growing more excited by the minute and she felt the same. She knew that she was getting wet for him even from the moment she first saw him leaning there, all dark and tall and brooding, on the doorframe of her apartment. Now, things couldn’t move along fast enough. Whimpering, she started to pull at his clothes, wanting to be off of him as soon as possible.

Her dress was gone in a minute, followed by bra and panties, and she was amazed how quickly and gracefully he was able to get out of his clothes. Looking at her, laying naked under him, not hiding how much she wants him, made him feel so hungry for her.

\- Let’s make afterplay out of foreplay – he hummed – Spread you legs for me, Molly.

She did so instantaneously. Without any hesitation, he plunged into her, suddenly surrounded by her warmth.

\- Mhmm, mine – he exhaled, embracing her – Tell me darling.

\- Yours, yours, I’m yours, I want you so much, I waited so long – she whispered into his hair.

Her legs circled her waist and he had all the freedom to get deep into her, slowly thrusting and rocking. She held on strong onto him, digging her short nails into his skin, wanting him even deeper, wishing to feel even more force from him. He felt her need and quickly turned her so her lush bottom was facing him.

\- I know you love it when I take you like this – he lightly slapped her ass. She turned her head and gave him the most wicked smile – Ah, ah, ah, here we go. I love seeing you like this.

He positioned himself and grabbed her by the waist. He pushed himself in and Molly moaned loudly.

\- You like this? I know you do. You’re so wet for me… - he panted, thrusting with more force.

\- Mhmm..take me Jack – she managed to whisper her last coherent sentence.

\- Look at you all gorgeous and obedient – he licked the curve of her neck, still pounding into her mercilessly – Oh you like to hear that, I can feel your pussy clenching when I say it. My _obedient_ girl. All _mine_. To do with as I please…

He pushed her shoulders down so her pussy would be even more exposed to him. He managed to grab her hair and wrap it around his wrist, simultaneously pushing her shoulders down and her hair up, pounding into her from behind, making a graceful bow out of her back. Her moans were getting louder by the second and he knew she was enjoying the slight manhandling he was giving her.

\- Oh Molly, I’m gonna use this second chance thoroughly. I’m gonna claim you properly and I’m gonna fuck you every chance I get. You’re mine and I’m not letting go. Come for me. Come, come, come, Moly, obey me…

His dark and sinful words, combined with the delicious, raw and hard fucking she was receiving, were exactly what she needed to be driven over the edge. She came hard and loud, feeling like her whole body is convulsing and melting in the same time. She felt him getting closer, and just when he was there, she pushed her bottom into him, feeling him twitching inside of her, filling her with his seed.

\- Do not. Pull out. Stay there – she gasped through moans. She felt him embracing her tightly, his thick dick still inside of her – Don’t you dare leave.

\- I won’t, Molly – he kissed her neck – I’m not leaving and neither are you.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Hope you liked my clumsy smut :)   
> Reviews are, as always, very welcome.


	24. You wanna know how I got these scars?

Lying in Jacks arms, Molly positively purred with content, making small and gentle bites on his forearms here and there. From after they made love, they didn't separate for a moment, their bodies always touching, seeking the other's warmth.

\- So, uhm, you missed me, huh? – he rasped.

\- I did – she bit his finger.

\- ..a lot? – he inquired.

\- A lot. – she giggled. – And you?

\- Oh, uhm, kiddo.. – his fingers went throgh his unruly curls – You'd be _suprised_.

\- Yeah? – she was curious.

\- It was like..like I wanted only to stare at one point and think about you and then I'd get mad at myself and felt like slapping this, this, this _whining_ out of me. Then I plotted, you know, maybe I should've kidnap you or something..but I figured you'd be mad. So then I started playing with the thought of going back over to the UK, just to see you for a bit, but that would just prolong the agony so... – he shrugged – But not in a million years did I think that you're just a few miles away...

\- ..witnessing your interesting work – she smiled.

\- Ah-ta-ta, wasn’t that _something_? The last few gigs are actually making me a bit _proud_..

\- The copy-cats?

\- Yup – he nodded and then looked at her – What do you think about _those_?

\- Well, it’s a bit violent for my taste- she frowned lightly – But, honestly, I don’t mind that much, especially when it comes to the rapist.

\- You’re too delicate for this world – he gently caressed her cheek – Violence is only a natural part of life, and it’s this society that tells us to repress what we actually are and to politely let ourselves be run over. It’s funny, though, in your line of work you see so much results of violence…

\- I’ve luckily never been really the victim of violence, directly – she said timidly, and she couldn’t help her eyes fall onto his scars.

He noticed, of course.

\- So, you wanna know? – he smirked a bit darkly.

\- Uh.. – she tried to find a way to talk herself out of a conversation that she thought would be painful for him.

\- You wanna know how I got these scars? – he leaned on his elbows and looked directly into her eyes.

She took a moment to actually think about that, and yes, she did want to know about his scars, she wanted to know all there is to know about him.

\- I do..however..- she blushed a bit and stammered through her next words – I saw a few videos online..of you..when you did..stuff..to people..to some of them, you told stories about what happened..so maybe..I already know?

\- Heh! – he giggled – You little _stalker_! But no, none of these stories were true..I kinda do that for fun, always invent a new one, it scares people so _prettily_..

\- Will you tell me the truth? – she asked seriously.

\- I will, little lady. No lies for you. – he kissed the top of her nose – And, as a matter of fact, you’ll be the first one to know the true story behind my oh-so-famous scars…

 

….

 

_When I was a kid, I made a point of running away, all the time, and also I never wanted to give away anything about me..in any shape or form. I lived on the streets, on the road, stealing here and there..sometimes authorities would pick me up and put me in some foster home or some detention center, whatever…I’d be gone after a few days, just after I had a few nicer meals and some night sleeping in an actual bed…so you know that I actually taught myself how to read and write? It was simply one of those things you had to know..so, anyway, this one time – I was 12 then and puberty hit me like a freight train – my head was full of stuff, weird images, violent thoughts..so I got into a fight with this other dude, he was bigger than me and he thought he had every right to take my last penny, and I kinda went ballistic, and I hurt him real, real bad…it was the ugliest thing i’ve seen but in the same time if gave me such a good feeling, I can’t even…anyway…the cops were nearby and they caught me..I was so out of it that I didn’t even notice them piggies creepin’ up at me..so yeah, they got me to the station, and of course, as always, I give no name, no nothing, I fight them like crazy not to give my fingerprints – only later I got the idea to burn my fingertips to avoid that shit – and the piggies were actually nice guys, and they don’t want to force me, so they call in this shrink lady, and she talks to me, hours and hours, and I just sit there and don’t make a sound. God bless her, she tried everything, she really did her best to break me open..and she actually did, ya know? I just wouldn’t show it. At one point, after hours of talking to me, she was so close to giving up, but then she told me that maybe if I felt the pain that I was giving to others, maybe I would act differently in the future…she was kinda tired already, and she almost teased me about being a “big man” and if I was such a man, then I would have the cojones to feel such pain first, so I’d know exactly what I was giving to others…and that actually made sense to me. She kinda dared me and I was all for it..so a few months later, another town, another teen-crisis-center..I wasn’t actually in trouble, I was just hanging around for the food..and again, the place was filled with them do-gooders, and since I was in pain, something with my teeth, they arrange to take me to a dentist. So I lay there in the dentist’s chair, and he gasses me up, and lemme tell you, I was never high before, I always avoided that shit since I knew if I got hooked up on silly stuff, I soon would be letting my ass get raped for another fix, that’s the way it goes..so there I am, high as a kite, and my mind is buzzing, and for the millionth time, I remember the shrink lady and how she dared me..so, as soon as the good doctor turns, I snatch a scalpel, and I simply put it in my mouth, you see, like this? In this corner, where the scar is a bit more even..? I just put the scalpel there and I pull, pull, pull..gas or no gas, it hurts like a motherfucker, and I scream cause it hurts and I laugh cause I’m high and cause I’m proving to the shrink lady that I can take it….the doctor turns around and he’s horrified, but as soon as I start doing my other side, he’s on me, wrestling with me to make me stop, so you see, that’s why the other side is all messed up…so I manage to make the second half of my smile, and I’m still fighting the doctor, blood everywhere, and the scalpel is slipping through my and his hands, we’re both cut in so many places…and he’s becoming hysteric in his screams and yells, and that kind of pumps my high up even more, and I finally get a good grip on that bloody scalpel and I start slashing, slashing at him and he goes down, down..he’s dead, and I stand there over his body, my face is a ruin, and I laugh, and the laughing hurts, my whole life hurts and I feel like I finally found myself. I just walk over his body, out of the office, the people on the street are literally jumping away from me…cops got me a few blocks later, and some nurse dude sews me up after I got all cuffed and roped up..his hands trembled so badly, and the cops keep on telling him just to do it, to sew me up, doesn’t matter if he does it good or not, doesn’t matter cause I’m the crazy ass lunatic who killed the nice dentist, and the sewing up hurts too, but I’m completely out of it, I just keep on laughing, popping up stitches…_

 

…

 

\- So that’s the story, the whole truth.

While he was telling his horrific story, he was holding her the entire time, but his mind was somewhere else, his eyes looking nowhere exactly, the images of past playing in his mind. Only when he was done, did he look at her again.

Molly was amazed about how the look in his eyes was calm and serene. Shaken as she was by his history, she quickly realized that he had no problem with it _at all_. That event was actually what made him who he is, or, what made him realize who he is, and he embraced his nature. In his entire life, this was the only thing that he didn’t fight.

\- Molly tiger. Lemme hear where you’re at. – he nudged her.

\- Well. Oh God. – she never had such a mess in her head and heart – Holy cow, Jack.

\- Do you need to hear it? – he hugged her closely.

\- Hear what? – she trembled in his arms.

\- Well, the part that I assume isn’t necessary in normal relationships – he smiled – Okay. Here it goes. Molly, I will not kill you. I will not harm you. Even if you leave me and hurt me. I am not crazy. I know the difference between right and right, just like any other person. So, you don’t need to be afraid of me.

\- But if I asked you to stop..oh God, it’s no secret! ..to stop killing people, to stop kidnapping entire ferries of people and attempting to blow them up, would you stop? _Could_ you stop? – she was agitated now.

\- I _could_ stop, but I probably would _not._ And you’re right, there’s no secret about what I do, I never lied to you about that. Here I am, Molly, this is what I am, you knew that and you know that, so don’t expect me to change into something I’m _not_.

She looked at him helplessly, battling her feelings inside, trying to make sense out of this huge mess she was feeling.

\- Now that I met you, Molly – he continued even more gently – Don’t think that it didn’t cross my mind to change for you. To become a happy-go-lucky guy who’ll leave his former ways..but I don’t know that person. I am who I am and I have accepted myself a long time ago. Can you accept _me_ , too?

The storm inside Molly was whirling – flashes of her past, of her heart breaks, of him, of _them_ , of how she felt _right_ when she was with him…and then she focused and really _looked_ at this odd beautiful man in her bed, holding her and patiently expecting her answer, whatever it was.

She thought about herself, how odd she sometimes was, how she felt like she didn’t belong and fit in. How sometimes her opinions were the exact opposite of the popular opinion. How lonely she was just couldn’t force herself to be what others expected her to be.

And there _he_ was.

There _they_ were.

Those two odd pieces of puzzle that fit together perfectly.

A few tears slid down her face as she kissed him and then quietly said:

\- I accepted you on our first night. I only see that now, but I know it’s true.

Those scars can form such a perfect smile, full of warmth and happiness and those deep brown eyes can shine with pure love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, again some violence, but I hope there is enough warm and fuzzy stuff to make up for it.
> 
> Sorry for waiting so long with the update. I was on vacation and honestly, I couldn't come up with a interesting scars-story. It was actually my husband who gave me the idea of Joker doing it to himself when he was sleeping. I loved the idea but changed it a bit with putting the Joker in a haze-like state of being drugged while he did it. So now I know my dear husband is a bit of a creep, just like me :) yay relationship goals!!!
> 
> From now on, I solemnly promise, only fluffy stuff :)


	25. The silent explosions

So yeah. Being Joker’s hostage turned out pretty nice, actually, you know? Guess what happened! So, the same day I was kidnapped, the Joker took off, and he was gone for two whole days. Timmy had no clue where he went, but we sure did use the free time together, you know, getting all friendly. I kinda started liking the guy, and hey, what’s a girl supposed to do? Getting laid still beats crying in the corner, worrying about shit. And lemme tell you, Timmy is pretty good in the sack. So, like, my time as a hostage turned into happy-go-lucky time.

So, after two days, we’re like right in the middle of being all hot and bothered, and his phone rings, and Timmy gets all pale, it’s Joker calling. So he picks up and listens, and after a minute or so, he’s like “yeah you know I wanted to ask you for a favor, cause you know, the girl, you know Sarah, and I kinda hit it off so..” and then I can hear the Joker groaning like “aww come on, she’s not there so you can fuck her, that’s not professional, Timmy” and Timmy’s like “yeah  know but I kinda like her so I’d really appreciate it if you’d let her be, you know” and then the conversation is soon over, and Timmy’s all happy, keeps on pounding on and telling me in the same time that everything’s ok and we’re free to date from now on, I’m not a hostage anymore, but I can be his girlfriend if I wanted to, of course, and I’m like damn close to be seeing the stars, you know, and I’m like “sure baby” and oooh do I see stars and angels real soon!

 

….

 

\- To leave those knuckleheads alone.. – Joker grumbled, shutting off his phone.

\- Everything ok? – Molly asked, getting out of the shower.

\- Yeah, apparently one of my, uhm, co-workers, got a bit close with my alleged girlfriend. Now I gotta be all nice and not kick her spoilt ass, since she’s part of the _family_ now, or so I have been told  – he smirked.

\- You do that – Molly jumped into his arms, her towel sliding down.

\- You soften me, that’s not good – he sighed, hugging her closely – Two days in your apartment and I’m all sweet and understanding…that’s _horrible_..

Just as Molly giggled, she felt the Joker growing stiff under her.

\- Let her go – an impossibly deep voice was heard.

Molly squeaked, tightening her towel around herself and looking over her shoulder to identify the intruder. And holy cow, it was the Batman himself, standing there in her flat like some menacing statue.

\- It’s not like I’m holding her against her will – Joker said in a matchingly deep and angry voice.

\- Now that’s interesting, a fine Doctor having an affair with Gotham’s most notorious criminal – Batman rasped. – Looks like I got the upper hand, Joker.

\- Yeah, uhm, I seriously doubt that – Joker smiled, pushing Molly off of himself – You know that I always have one hidden ace up my sleeve.

\- You won’t be repeating what you did to Rachel with the doctor here – Batman promised darkly.

\- Sure as hell I won’t. I would want to lose this one for all the, uh, rice in China – Joker giggled.

\- I could use her against you – Batman said.

\- Oh, you will not. – Joker said calmly.

\- What makes you so sure?

Joker hung his head, like he was thinking about something, and the he slowly raised his eyes towards Batman.

\- You know, I loved our little game, I enjoyed it a lot. But I’m gonna say to you just two words, and after I say them, our games will be over once and for all. From then on, you will ignore me, and I will ignore you.

\- What could you possibly..

\- Bruce. Wayne.

Batman stopped dead in his tracks, not moving an inch, just staring at Joker in disbelief.

\- I know who you are. I know all your people. I know all your business. I know all there is to know about you. – Joker said seriously – You will leave me and I will leave you. Do I need to give you any further explanation?

A slow minute passed, and the Batman simply nodded and turned.

When he was gone, Joker took Molly’s hand and gently pushed some wet hair from her face.

\- I gave up my archenemy for you, little lady – he said quietly, and Molly could see a significant amount of actual sadness in his eyes. Molly didn’t really understand the full meaning of what has happened, but somehow she felt a bit guilty.

\- Does this mean that you will have nothing to do from now on? – confused, she asked.

He actually laughed out loud.

\- No, my darling, there always will be other guys to play games with, there’s still the mob and corrupt officials – he kissed the tip of her nose – And more importantly, now you are here, and I’d rather kiss you than kick the Bat Man.

And he did just so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, 
> 
> this is it. The story has finally come to an end.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, for kudos, for comments and subscriptions, for everything. I hope you enjoyed this story. I surely did enjoy writing it. It was not always easy, since this was my first "serious" story, and I learned a lot from it. Therefore, again, thank you for bearing with the story and enduring my tries and (sometimes) fails. 
> 
> If there is anything you would like to say or ask, please feel free to do so.
> 
> Love, howveryfake


End file.
